Kurt Hummel: A Cinderella Tale
by BlainexKurtxLovex
Summary: Kurt Hummel has had a rough year with ruthless bullies and his father's death. Living with Sue Sylvester is no picnic either. Then he meets Blaine Anderson, the new transfer student, and everything starts to change. He doesn't know what he other boy is thinking but he knows one thing. He won't get swept away. Nope not at all. T in early chap. M in later chap. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt's life couldn't possibly get any worse. He picked himself off the linoleum floor of McKinley High School and smoothed out the creases in his dress shirt. The jocks on the football team found every opportunity to make his life a living hell. They locker checked him or book dropped him. They insulted him at every turn and graced him with a slushie facial whenever they could. It was a nightmare, one Kurt feared he would never wake up from.

Everything had happened so fast. One day he had a father and the next, he was alone. Sure he still had Finn and Carole, but they couldn't replace the father that had raised him after his mother died when Kurt was eight. The Hudson's couldn't replace the man who had known he was gay way before Kurt got the courage to tell his father the truth. Burt Hummel had been the only person Kurt loved more than being famous and moving out of cow-town Lima, Ohio. At the age of fifteen, Kurt Hummel had become an orphan.

Kurt had been so afraid that he was going to be put in foster care, but Carole had informed him that she wouldn't let that happen. As far as the older woman was concerned Kurt was her son and she would do everything in her power to keep him out of the system. Kurt had been grateful for the woman's kindness and had faith that everything would work out.

Carole and Finn had sat through the reading of his father's will with him which basically left Kurt everything. The house and the tire shop as well as his father's money. Kurt was grateful for that as well. Burt Hummel had been a smart man and Kurt took after him in that department. Luckily, Kurt knew that his father's mechanics at the tire shop would help him with everything that needed to be done. They had been loyal to Burt and would be loyal to Kurt also. When school was over Kurt was giving the tire shop to Finn, if he wanted it, or they could co-own it for all Kurt cared. Kurt refused to sell it and the Hudson's agreed that Burt wouldn't want that, so Hummel Tire and Lube would stay open for as long as Kurt and Finn were alive.

Kurt had convinced the Hudson's to move in with him. He didn't want to be alone and he wanted to be surrounded by people he knew loved him. They agreed and planned on selling their house so they could have the extra money to renovate Kurt's childhood home. They were going to add-on another bedroom for Finn and maybe expand the kitchen if they could. Kurt was happy even through his heart was breaking at the loss of his father. It comforted him to know that he still had people who cared. Kurt still had people who wanted to love him. Who did love him.

Then things took a surprising turn.

It wasn't the Hudson's that Kurt had been adopted by or placed with. Unfortunately, for some reason, Sue Sylvester had taken him in instead stating that she wouldn't mind having a live in housekeeper. Kurt hadn't even had a chance to protest when she handed him the foster home papers, upon which she had forged his signature. He had been furious, but Sue Sylvester held all the cards and even when he pleaded to have the papers switched over the Hudson's she refused. She then threatened to have him change his last name to Sylvester. He snapped his mouth shut at the thought. He would not change his name. He would still be Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

Kurt couldn't say that Sue was all bad, but she wasn't exactly nice either. She was an egotistic arrogant woman who had used him for many things her hired maid could or should have been doing. Like when the Cheerios needed their uniforms mended Kurt had to stay up late into the night to stitch them back together or when she needed all of her numerous trophies dusted and polished before a television home interview it was Kurt's job to do so. That was only the beginning, but he didn't feel like elaborating on his "chores" as she called them.

Sue told him that he could spend as much time with Hudson's as we wanted and even gave him Friday nights off so that he could still have Friday night dinner with them. She said that as long as his chores were done and he kept up his grades he could whatever he wanted. At the beginning of Kurt's time with Sue the chores hadn't been bad and he was still able to participate in Glee rehearsals. But know Kurt could barely keep his head above water. His grades weren't slipping, but he was tired all the time since he stayed up late just to complete his homework on time. Sue always had a plethora of chores for Kurt to do throughout the week and if they weren't done to her specific standards his phone was taken away as well as his nighttime and daytime moisturizers. In Kurt's eyes, Sue Sylvester had become more of a monster than she had been already. Taking away his moisturizers basically meant he was going to freckle and break out and, to Kurt, it was part of his worst nightmare.

That, however, hadn't been the end to his torment.

The day that David Karofsky had hate-kissed him in the locker room and then began bullying him more harshly was the pieced résistance. He had been terrified and shocked all at the same time. Kurt never would have taken the jock for a closeted homosexual, but it did explain a lot. Karofsky didn't only hate Kurt because he was gay, but because he was open enough to flaunt the fact that Karofsky wasn't comfortable with his urges. He should have said something a lot sooner before things got worse, but he hadn't due to his father's heart attack. He hadn't even told Carole that the older boy had threatened him into silence. He knew there was nothing the school could do and he didn't want to cause trouble for the other boy even if he was making Kurt's life hell.

But when Sue had seen Kurt's plight one day in the hallway she had been the one to intervene. She had, for some weird reason, taken over as principal in light of Mr. Figgins' absence. When she had seen Kurt being thrown into lockers by Karofsky she took action and sent them both to "her" office. Karofsky had been suspended from school till the end of the month, but only because Kurt had shown bruises from other times Karofsky had assaulted him. Kurt didn't know how safe he would be, though. Karofsky's friends would surely find him and beat him up for Karofsky's own stupid choices. So in the end Kurt had talked to Sue about attending Dalton Academy. They had a no tolerance bullying policy and Kurt felt that it would be a better fit for him.

Sue had shot him down saying that she would protect Kurt from those that planned to hurt him. Kurt tried to look grateful, but it was hard when he knew that Sue couldn't be around him every second of the school day. Karofsky's friends would find Kurt alone at some point. Even when Kurt had been on the Cheerios they hadn't left him alone. Kurt didn't know what he was going to do when they got around to cornering him.

When Kurt had told the Glee Club that he had gotten Karofsky suspended for a month they knew immediately that someone needed to be around to protect him. He had classes with almost every member of the Glee Club, but seeing as the Glee Club consisted mostly of girls and only Finn, Puck, Artie, Mike, and Sam he didn't feel too confident. Kurt believed in them on the stage as well as off, but when it came to his protection he just couldn't see Artie or Mike standing up to bullies. Finn had assured him that someone would always be with him when he walked to and from class. Kurt nodded in defeat and allowed Finn to walk him to his car that day.

After about four days, Kurt arrived at the school completely exhausted. Sue had asked him to help her personal seamstress make costumes for the Cheerios. She wanted them done as soon as possible and said it would go faster with four hands instead of two. It was nice to know that the seamstress seemed impressed by his skills and his fashion ideas, but Kurt still had a mountain of homework to finish. When Kurt and the seamstress had finished three quarters of the outfits at 10:30 p.m. she said that they could finish the rest tomorrow. Kurt nodded and went to work on his homework. He had finished his homework at 1 o'clock that morning and then did his moisturizer routine which lasted a half hour before putting on his silk pajamas and falling into bed.

When Kurt's alarm had gone off that morning he was beyond willing to go to school, but he knew that if he missed a day he would be even farther behind and he didn't have the energy for that. So Kurt had gotten up, gotten dressed, had his morning coffee, grabbed his school bag and drove to school. Luckily, the sky outside was clear and it looked like a promising day.

When Kurt arrived in the school parking lot he looked around to see if any of the jocks were outside. He scanned the area and when he found no one he let out a sigh of relief. Hopefully, he could get to his locker without incident. He grabbed his bag and kept his eyes focused on the ground as he passed through the parked cars into the school building.

Once Kurt was in front of his locker he let out a sigh before putting in the combination and pulling out the books he needed for his morning classes when Mercedes came barreling down the hallway. Tina wasn't far behind her and they both seemed to be squealing with delight. When they reached his locker they came to a stop and smiled warmly at him.

Mercedes Jones was the same height as Kurt with more meat on her bones then him. She was a beautiful and strong African American girl with bright brown eyes. Her hair was pulled out of her face by a stylish bandana and a light blush was spread across her cheeks. Mercedes had been his friend when Glee club had been established and he loved her like a sister. She had been the first person to know that he was gay after she confessed feelings for him and she had never looked down on him for it. She had supported him.

Tina Cohen-Chang had been a quiet Asian girl when he met her with a stutter. She was a little Goth and had been best friends with Artie long before the Glee club, but she was smart and Kurt had come to appreciate her loyalty. She had really come into herself and opened up about not really having a stutter. Kurt believed that the affirmation had freed her somehow. She smiled more and was dating Mike Chang who was a player on the football team.

"Morning," he greeted.

"Morning, Kurt," they both responded back.

"What was with all the squealing back there? For a moment I thought you had both had made it onto American Idol," he joked. He hadn't really and to be honest they both _could_ make it onto American Idol if they applied themselves more.

"McKinley High just got a new transfer student," Tina explained excitedly. "And he is gorgeous."

"Tina, you have a boyfriend," he reminded her.

"I can look," she snapped.

Kurt raised a perfect eyebrow and chuckled. Mike and Tina were like two lovebirds. He couldn't see them breaking up anytime soon. The two completed each other as far as Kurt was concerned. Mike had even begun singing with the group openly now instead of just focusing on the dancing part. Tina had helped him blossom and Mike had helped Tina accept that she was more than a background voice to the group.

"Mmhmm," Mercedes agreed. "He has a fine ass too."

Kurt rolled his eyes at the girls. It wasn't unusual for there to be transfers to McKinley. Kurt, however, didn't understand why anyone would come to Lima, Ohio. It was a hick town he couldn't wait to get out of and a town Kurt wasn't really ready to leave. He really didn't care about a transfer student and really didn't have the time right now, even if he was supposedly gorgeous. Not to mention the transfer student was probably straight, which meant he would have no interest in Kurt unless he needed his notes or need Kurt to pass him an assignment.

"Oh, come on Kurt!" Tina replied exasperated reading his mind. "You have no idea if he is straight or not yet. He could definitely play for your team."

"Be optimistic, Kurt. You haven't had a decent crush since Finn and I have to admit that that wasn't even a decent crush," Mercedes chimed in. They both smiled at him and Kurt couldn't help but smile back.

"Honestly ladies, I am not going to hold my breath. We live in Lima, Ohio. I have got to be the only boy alive here who doesn't care that he is a homosexual," Kurt snapped back. He hadn't mentioned to the girls or anyone else that Karofsky was a closet gay at all and it wasn't his secret to tell. Just as he shut his locker and turned around he was met with two red Letterman jackets. Kurt's heart froze. Both of those jackets belonged to Karofsky's friends that Kurt didn't know the name of.

"Well if it isn't Mister Twinkle-Toes," one sneered. Mercedes and Tina were quiet behind him. Kurt knew he was on his own. "So I heard you got Karofsky suspended."

"Considering he left bruises on me after a particularly hard shove into the lockers, it didn't surprise me at all," Kurt replied back.

"He was only trying to teach you a lesson, Hummel. He didn't want anyone else to catch your disease," another said.

"Homosexuality isn't a disease," Kurt snapped back. Kurt was quickly losing his temper. He had been born gay. It hadn't been something he chose. Kurt hated that he was judged and ridiculed for who he chose to love.

"It is actually. It's a sin against God and disgusting at that. I only wish Karofsky had hit you harder maybe it would have knocked the gay out of you."

"Karofsky couldn't knock the gay out of me anymore than I could knock the ignoramus out of him," Kurt said without even meaning too. He hadn't even realized he said it out loud until he heard Mercedes and Tina gasp behind him. Crap!

"What did you say, Lady Hummel?" the first questioned stupidly. Kurt realized that they didn't know what the word "ignoramus" meant, but the first must have assumed it was an insult. Why couldn't Kurt keep his mouth shut? He threw his books towards Tina and Mercedes and took off. He yelled behind him that he would see them in class. "Hummel!"

Kurt was pushing his way through the crowd of students. He made a beeline for another hallway and smacked into someone's back who hadn't seen him coming. Kurt fell on the floor with a loud "oof." His butt was now sore and he could hear the jocks coming down the hallway. Kurt looked up and met a pair of hazel eyes framed by thick lashes.

"Hey, are you okay?" a voice asked. Kurt was too busy getting lost in the boy's eyes to realize that the boy was holding his hand out to him to help him up, let alone talking to _him_ of all people. Kurt was used to people just turning a blind eye to his plight so this was a huge change. Kurt slowly nodded his head as the voice washed over his skin and made it tingle. Kurt took the boy's hand and the boy helped him up.

"Yeah, I'm fi.." Kurt began, but he was cut off when he heard the jocks from before.

"Hummel! Get you gay ass back here!" Kurt winced at the words and looked behind him to see them walking menacingly towards him. He vaguely noticed the glitter on the boy's jackets and in their hair as he turned back to the boy in front of him.

"Thanks…I…um…have to go," Kurt said quickly and reluctantly removed his hand from the boy's as he took off down the hall again. Kurt turned right and ran straight into the principal's office. Sue was technically "still" principle and those two boys wouldn't think twice about entering her office.

When they saw where he was they gave up and headed back down the hallway again. Kurt let out a sigh of relief as he waited a few more moments before going back out into the hallway. Kurt retraced his steps and headed to his first period class, which he had with Mercedes. When we walked in she gave him a relieved smile as he sat down next to her. She handed him his books before she wrapped him in a quick hug just as the teacher came in followed by the transfer student. Mercedes poked him in the ribs as the boy's hazel eyes fell on Kurt's face.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Blaine Anderson. He's a transfer from Westerville and I want everyone to help him out as much as you can," the teacher announced. "You can take any open seat, Mr. Anderson."

Blaine nodded and chose the seat right behind Kurt. Mercedes' smile grew bigger as she flashed Blaine a bright smile behind him. Kurt just blushed at the fact that Blaine's eyes were the same eyes he had seen in the hallway. Now those gorgeous eyes were burning holes into the back of his head.

"Now if everyone could help pass these papers back."

When Kurt was handed the papers he took a deep breath, pulled one out for himself, and turned to face Blaine. Blaine smiled at him and as he took the stack of papers from Kurt he managed to brush their fingers together. Kurt shivered, but tried to look as if the touch hadn't affected him. Blaine's smile only grew and Kurt inwardly cursed himself for letting something so small as a touch affect him so deeply.

Mercedes gave him a huge knowing smile, but Kurt refused to acknowledge it. There was no way that the new kid played for his team. And, even if Blaine did, there was no way he was interested in Kurt. Kurt was destined to be alone as far as he knew and he wasn't about to let this one boy change his mind about any of it.


	2. Chapter 2

When the first class was over, Kurt picked up his belongings and headed out the door. He didn't know what awaited him in the hallway, but he wasn't surprised to see that neither Puck nor Finn had shown up to walk him to his next class. He let out a sigh and turned to look at Mercedes. She looked a little worried and Kurt could tell that she was scanning the hallway to see if any of the jocks were around to cause trouble.

"Kurt, do you want me to walk with you," Mercedes asked. She was being genuinely sincere. Kurt appreciated the thought, but he was determined to keep his female friends out of the crossfire for as long as he could. He gave her a smile and shook his head.

"No, I'm just head to Pre-Calc. It's not far, besides none of those guys walk down that hallway."

"Okay, if you are sure," Mercedes conceded. She hugged him again and left him standing in the hallway. Kurt let out another sigh as he went in the opposite direction of Mercedes.

He had lied to her. Kurt hated that he did it, but he wanted to keep her out of harm's way. Mercedes, Tina, and the others were important to him and he wasn't going to let anything bad happen to those that were close to him ever again. At least, for as long as he could anyway.

He was on autopilot and lost in his own thoughts when a hand wrapped around his upper arm. Kurt flinched as he waited for the punch he believed to be coming. But, when no violence came, Kurt opened his eyes and met the confused gaze of the transfer student.

"I'm not going to hit you," Blaine's sweet tenor voice said.

"Can I help you?" Kurt asked carefully. He winced at the sound of terror in his voice and the way he had curled in on himself. It was pathetic.

"Yeah, I heard you say you are headed to Pre-Calc. I'm also in that class. Do you think you could show me where it is?" Kurt nodded because he was too distracted by Blaine's voice and eyes to give a proper reply. "Great!"

The happy smile that spread across Blaine's face almost made Kurt melt on the spot, but he smiled back and turned away from him. Kurt had to collect himself before he started blushing uncontrollably.

Once he was sure he could muster enough self-control Kurt turned and opened his mouth to introduce himself, "I'm Kurt…"

"Hummel. I heard those guys yelling at you earlier and when I saw you flinch." Blaine interrupted. "It was kind of obvious that they meant you."

"Oh…well…then I guess you also heard their comment about me being gay then."

If this Blaine guy was gay then Kurt had probably already ruined any chance he had of getting to know him. There was no way a homosexual teen who was attending McKinley was going to want to associate with the only openly gay teen in the school. It would be social suicide.

"Yeah," Blaine answered.

Kurt didn't say anything after that. He was neither going to deny or confirm to Blaine that he was. Kurt had never wanted to talk to his father more than he did in that moment. He hated that he had to run and he hated that this boy seemed to pity him. So Kurt decided to change the subject.

"So, Blaine, what brought you to McKinley High?"

"I was at Dalton Academy, but I needed a change. I really wanted to try attending a public school again," Blaine answered truthfully.

"Again?" Kurt pressed.

Kurt stopped in the hallway without warning and Blaine stopped a few steps ahead of him. He turned back to look at Kurt and when their eyes met Kurt saw fear. Pure unadulterated fear. Kurt would know it anywhere since it was probably mirrored in his own.

"Never mind. You don't have to talk about it, Blaine."

Blaine let out a relieved breath. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Besides, there really is nothing great about public school," Kurt replied. Kurt returned to Blaine's side and motioned him down the hallway again. Blaine didn't say anything, so Kurt continued. "Actually, I wanted to transfer to Dalton just the other day, but I was denied by my foster mom."

"It's a great place, but I needed a change," Blaine admitted. "I will miss the blazers though." Blaine smiled at him and Kurt couldn't help smiling back.

He looked Blaine over silently since he hadn't really gotten a good look at the boy from the beginning. His dark hair was slicked back and out of his gorgeous eyes. His skin was a light tan and his build was all lean muscle. Blaine was a few inches shorter than him, but it just made him all the more gorgeous. His lips were a light shade of pink, but when he smiled a full straight row of teeth greeted Kurt.

Kurt then noticed what Blaine was wearing and he was even more impressed. Today, Blaine had decided on a navy polo shirt and red tight-fitting jeans, brown leather loafers, and blue-gray cardigan. He looked great and Kurt couldn't help wondering if maybe Blaine was gay. Kurt wasn't saying that straight guys couldn't dress nice, but not very many straight guys would wear what Blaine was wearing and pull it off. Kurt wondered what Blaine would look like in a blazer and he almost had to stop and fan himself at the thought.

"This way," Kurt took Blaine's hand and pulled him off to the right straight into the Pre-Calc classroom.

Since Mike hadn't shown up yet and considering this particular class really didn't have assigned seats he asked Blaine if he would like to sit with him. Blaine agreed and took the seat on Kurt's left. Kurt left the seat to the right of him open for Mike. "So what other classes do you have, Blaine?"

Blaine dug into his bag for his schedule and handed it to Kurt. Kurt took it carefully trying not to brush his fingers across the other boy's in fear that he would touch him again. Kurt had never reacted to a boy the way he reacted to Blaine and it worried him. There was just something about the shorter boy that set him on edge and Kurt wasn't emotionally ready to deal with anything at the moment.

When Kurt had the schedule he looked it over carefully. He noticed that almost all of his classes were with Blaine except for French. He even could have lunch with the boy if he wanted and something about that little bit of hope scared him even more than touching the boy's hand.

"We have History together too," Kurt stated handing the schedule back.

Blaine smiled, "Well, that's interesting isn't it."

Kurt then realized that his statement had sounded like a really bad pick up line. Kurt blushed and started fidgeting with his notebook. Blaine chuckled before resting his hand on top of Kurt's as if to calm him. A jolt of electricity ran up Kurt's arm and he had to try really hard to suppress a shiver. When Blaine ran a thumb across the back of Kurt's hand he had to let out a breath he hadn't know he had been holding.

"I didn't mean that the way it sounded," Kurt defended.

"I know."

"I just meant I could show you where the classroom was after lunch," Kurt continued.

"Kurt, I understand. Really," Blaine assured with another smile. Kurt smiled back and nodded in agreement.

They sat in a tense silence before Mike sat down on the other side of Kurt and asked him to introduce Blaine. Kurt obliged and had to shiver at the way Blaine's arm brushed across his when Blaine went to shake Mike's hand. What was it about this Blaine guy that had him so edgy? Even when he had had a crush on Finn it had never felt like what he felt with Blaine.

"Kurt?"

Kurt shook his head to clear his thoughts as he looked back at Blaine, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked if you wanted to eat lunch together." Blaine kept smiling as if that request didn't have a "Please bully me" sign attached.

Kurt's eyes widened. Blaine couldn't be serious.

"Blaine, as much as I would like that I don't think it's a good idea."

Just then a couple of football players entered the room. They were the same to from this morning and Kurt knew that they were far from done with getting back at Kurt. They gave Kurt and then Blaine a disgusted look before returning to their seats. He really didn't want to get Blaine involved in this if he didn't have too. Blaine was new to McKinley and he deserved to have peaceful high school existence.

"Why is it a bad idea?" Blaine asked innocently.

"Blaine, if you haven't noticed hanging around with me is like a death sentence. It's different if I show you where your classes are, but spending actual time together could only make your time here unbearable." Kurt really did want to spend time with Blaine, but not at the expense of his own safety.

"I don't see what the problem is, Kurt," Blaine asserted resting a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt tensed at the contact because it made his skin tingle even through his black vest and white dress shirt. It was like Blaine was trying to find every opportunity to touch him.

"I want to have lunch with a friend, the first friend I met since coming here."

Kurt took a deep breath and looked into Blaine's hazel eyes. Kurt should have said 'no.' He should have shot Blaine down for the second time, but instead he said, "If you're sure. Then I would love to have lunch with you."

Blaine smiled again and was about to say something when the teacher came in. He asked for the students to quiet down before handing out the assignment. Kurt didn't talk to Blaine for the rest of the hour, but he couldn't help sneaking glances at him every now and again. It was like he was drawn to Blaine and it worried him greatly.

How could this one person seem so interested and uninterested at the same time? It was like all Blaine wanted was a friendship, but then he would look at Kurt as if he was the only interesting thing in the world. It could be that he was just happy to have a friend, but there was something else in those hazel eyes. Kurt couldn't place it, but he didn't know if he wanted to find out what it was. Kurt didn't know if Blaine was playing some type of game to hurt him and get in with the popular crowd or if he really wanted to be friends? Kurt didn't know, but either way he didn't know if he was prepared to find out.

At the end of class, Kurt gave Blaine directions to his next class and joined Mike in the hall. Mike walked him to French III, which was next to his AP English class, and asked Kurt about Blaine. Kurt explained that he didn't really know much except that Blaine seemed nice. Mike nodded and mentioned that Tina had said something to him this morning about the new transfer. When Mike and Kurt reached French, Mike waved him inside before heading to his own class.

Kurt loved French. It was the only class where he could insult all the jocks openly and they had no idea what he was talking about. Aizimo, one of Karofsky's friends, had somehow managed to squeeze into this class. He wasn't the greatest as French, but Kurt thought he might have had one of the other good students do his homework. So when the two were paired together to practice speaking the language Kurt took the opportunity to come up with the best ways to insult the boy in front of him. The teacher never minded and was too busy reading raunchy novels at her desk.

French flew by and when it was over he took off out of the class before Aizimo had time to react. He heard Mrs. Bellmount remind them that they had a test next week, but Kurt was already out the door. Kurt realized that he was almost excited to see Blaine again. Kurt had to remind himself that Blaine couldn't be a love interest. The shorter boy only wanted a friend right now and Kurt had to respect that. He would keep his hands to himself as much as possible. But, he knew if Blaine touched him or showed any interest at all it could be bad for the both of them.

Kurt didn't know what would come out of his friendship with the other boy, but he knew that Blaine was interesting. He was kind and dapper and, well, Kurt couldn't get Blaine out of his head. He took off in the direction of Blaine's class and almost ran right into Rachel.

"Kurt! Where are you going?" she called after him. Kurt stopped. "We have a quick Glee meeting, remember!"

Kurt turned to smile at her. Good old annoying Rachel Berry. Kurt let his shoulders slump as he realized that he might not get to spend lunch with Blaine. "Rachel, I'll be right there I have something I have to do first."

"You better be there, Kurt!" Rachel yelled after him as he turned on his heel and ran down the hall. Kurt barely heard her as he found Blaine among a throng of female students.

Blaine's name died in his throat. The sliver of hope he had at actually being friends with Blaine seemed to vanish. All the girls surrounding Blaine were on the cheerleading team. Some of them Kurt knew from his time on the Cheerios and Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce were in Glee Club with him. Santana was fluttering her eyelashes and seemed to be up to usual tricks of offering sex. Kurt couldn't watched he started to turn away when he heard his name being called.

"Kurt, wait up!" Blaine called.

Kurt looked back at the shorter boy as he excused himself from their presence and from Santana's sinful claws. There was a reason Kurt's nickname for her was 'Satan.' Santana was a Latina girl with a Cheshire Cat smile and sultry grace. Every member of Glee Club knew she was in love with Brittany except for Brittany herself, but Santana had a way of rubbing people the wrong way with her blunt and honest words. Kurt had many a bitchfest with Santana for hours before and it always ended in a tie or with Kurt walking away. Kurt could verbally catfight with the best of them, but sometimes it was just better to shut up and wlk away. Kurt gave Blaine a thin-lipped smile as the girls gave Kurt the death glare as Blaine excused himself to join Kurt.

"Ready for lunch?" Blaine asked readjusting the strap of his backpack on his shoulder.

"I didn't mean to interrupt," Kurt blurted. Blaine raised an eyebrow at him, looked over his shoulder at the girls (who Kurt noticed returned to smiling once Blaine looked at them again), before turning back to Kurt.

"You weren't interrupting anything," Blaine affirmed.

Kurt nodded before he remembered what he was supposed to tell Blaine. "I'll be a little late for lunch. Rachel reminded me that we had an emergency Glee rehearsal today over lunch."

Blaine's face fell a bit so Kurt finished, "It's supposed to be short, but with Rachel's constant psycho-babble it could take a while."

Blaine thought on Kurt's words for a minute before a smile crossed his face. Kurt raised an eyebrow when Blaine met his gaze. "I'll come too."

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. Blaine Anderson, the hot new transfer, wanted to go to Glee rehearsal with _him_. Kurt's face must have given away his shock because Blaine started laughing. The sound was music to Kurt's ears and he couldn't believe that he had made Blaine laugh.

"What?"

"I'll come with you. Then we can still go to lunch together when Glee is over," Blaine explained.

Kurt nodded slowly as Blaine linked his free arm with Kurt's and Kurt almost let out a squeal of excitement. He really didn't know what Blaine's motives were, but if he kept acting this way he would get his hopes up. Kurt knew what happened when he got his hopes up…everything came crashing down.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Thanks for reading This is my first fan fiction that I have placed on this website. I am going to try and add two new chapters a week. I like reviews and any advice to make the story better. I should have put this in the earlier chapters as well. I don't own Glee or it's characters. I also do not own the song that is presented in this chapter. That right belongs to Katy Perry._

 _Enjoy the newest addition to the story!_

Chapter Three

As they walked down the hallway Blaine talked Kurt's ear off. He told Kurt about his friends at Dalton and how he had been a part of the Warblers, Dalton's version of Glee club. He divulged to Kurt all the antics he and his fellow Warblers pulled in the commons and made Kurt laugh for the first time in months. He gossiped about Nick and Jeff, who should be dating, but were too scared to express their feelings to each other. Blaine went on about Wes and David's constant bickering over the practice schedule.

Kurt couldn't help laughing at everything. Blaine was like a breath of fresh air at McKinley and Kurt couldn't get enough of it. The boy's laughter and voice made Kurt feel whole for the first time since his father's death.

But, all too soon it had to end.

When Blaine and Kurt reached the choir room, Kurt felt his heart catch in his throat. He untangled his arm from Blaine's and went to open the door. Blaine stopped him.

"Are you okay?"

Kurt swallowed past the lump in his throat, "What do you mean? I'm fine."

"You just look pale."

"If you haven't noticed, Blaine, I'm always pale," Kurt snapped.

Kurt winced at the bitchy tone of his voice. He really wasn't mad at or with Blaine. There was no way at this moment that he could be. Kurt just wasn't used to someone who actually cared about his health or well-being. Sue really didn't pay attention and his friends in Glee club were more worried about keeping him as far away from the jocks as possible.

"If you are sure," Blaine said.

"Yeah," Kurt started, "I'm fine. I just need a minute."

Blaine nodded and entered the music room. Kurt turned away and made his way to the bathroom. He needed a minute to breathe and get Blaine out of his system. He needed a moment to get his emotions under control.

He was almost to the bathroom when Sue's voice came over the intercom.

"Porcelain, report to my office."

Kurt let out a sigh of frustration. He turned on his heel and made his way to the principal's office. He could almost guarantee that he would not be making it back to the music room to attend the Glee meeting. Kurt checked to make sure that the hallway was clear. When he was positive that there was no one in the hallway to slow his progress he made his way to Sue's office. He arrived in record time and Becky Jackson, a Cheerio, waved him inside with a scowl.

"You wanted to see me, Coach Sue," Kurt clarified.

Sue Sylvester was on her treadmill in a royal blue tracksuit. Her short blonde hair was hanging in her face a bit, but she didn't seem to mind. Her tall lean frame swayed back and forth as she walked. She was an imposing woman with a silver tongue to match.

"Yes, Porcelain," she acknowledged. She turned off the treadmill and stepped down to grab her water bottle from off her desk. "I need you to pick up my dry cleaning."

"Right now?"

Sue sat down behind her desk and thought for a moment. "Yes, now."

"Coach, I haven't had lunch yet and I had plans…."

"If you go know you should be back in time," Sue interrupted.

"This really can't wait until after school?"

Kurt had been looking forward to lunch with Blaine. The fact that Sue needed him to do this small errand irritated him, but he knew he would have to do it. There were worse things than picking up Sue's dry cleaned track suits.

"Get moving, Porcelain," Sue ordered.

Kurt let out a frustrated sigh and left Sue's office. He sent a quick text to Finn letting him know that he was going to miss the Glee meeting and to let Blaine know that he was probably going to miss lunch too. Finn replied quickly with the generic answer of "okay" before Kurt reached his car.

He got in quickly and drove as fast as he could towards the only dry cleaners in Lima, Ohio. Once there it took the person at the desk ten minutes to find all seven of Sue's track suits. Kurt was trying very hard not to slam his head onto the counter repeatedly as they asked him to sign for the items. When he got all of the track suits to his car and stuffed them inside it took him another five minutes to get to Sue's house before he placed them all carefully inside her closet.

Before he returned to school he sent Sue a text message telling her that her dry cleaning was safe and hung up at home. She didn't reply back and he assumed she had accepted his reasoning. He made his way back to school before he got a text from her explaining that she needed the golden track suit delivered to the school.

Kurt almost threw his phone against the windshield when he read the message. He found a parking lot to turn around in and made his way back to the house. He found the specified track suit before once again getting in his car to make his way to school. He was in the parking lot when his phone went off again. He looked to see if it was Sue. The message was from Rachel so he chose to ignore it as he made his way back into the building.

He walked into Sue's office only to be confronted with a sight he wasn't prepared for today. Sue shot him a quick glance to meet his eyes before focusing on the student in front of her. A frown was on her face and her hands were folded in front of her mouth as she stared at the boy in front of her. She looked back at Kurt and gestured him forward. Kurt shook his head. There was no way that Kurt was going in there.

Sue sighed and excused herself from the office before coming to stand before Kurt. Kurt barely registered as she rested a hand on his shoulder as the other boy turned to meet his gaze. Brown met blue and Kurt could feel the hatred radiating from the other, but could see the desire in the muddy eyes too.

"Mr. Karofsky is being returned to the school, Porcelain," Sue explained.

"Why?" Kurt questioned on a whisper.

"The school board felt there wasn't enough evidence to keep him further suspended."

"I don't understand. You saw the bruises!" Kurt hissed.

"I did, but the board believes that your bruises were…self-inflicted."

"What! That is ridiculous!"

Kurt was furious now. He never would have hurt himself the way that the school board was insinuating. He had no reason to do so. The idea was completely ludicrous.

"They feel that the shock of your father's death pushed you to take drastic measures. It is in their opinion that you chose to use Mr. Karofsky as a scapegoat."

"I would never. Coach Sue, you know I wouldn't…." Kurt stammered out.

"Porcelain, calm down," Sue ordered.

"I need to get out of here," Kurt replied.

Kurt threw the dry cleaning on the Becky's desk and ran out of the office. Sue was yelling after him, but he knew she wouldn't come after him. She still had to deal with the bully in her office. Kurt had no idea where he was headed until he found himself in front of the music room.

He looked inside and saw that everyone was still there. They were sitting in a circle with their lunch trays. They were all laughing with each other and seemed to be having a good time. He found Blaine among them and saw that he was assimilating in nicely. Kurt smiled at the thought of Blaine fitting in with everyone and making more friends. He didn't want to ruin the moment they seemed to be having, but Mr. Schue saw him and waved him inside.

Kurt plastered a smile on his face and hoped he looked remotely happy before he entered the room. Blaine moved over so Kurt could sit next to him and Kurt thanked him. He tried to laugh along with the rest of them as they continued with whatever story Blaine was telling, but Finn seemed to notice something was wrong right away.

"Kurt, dude, are you okay?" Finn interrupted.

Kurt met his friend's gaze and tried to smile, but his eyes filled with tears. A sob escaped his mouth and he couldn't stop the terror that overwhelmed him. Finn jumped from his spot on the floor and made his way over to Kurt. He pushed Tina aside and wrapped his arms around Kurt as he cried.

"Kurt," Mr. Schue began when Kurt started to calm down, "what's happened?"

Kurt took a deep breath. He buried his face in Finn's chest and tried to get the words to come out of his mouth. He could feel Finn's fingers running up and down his spine in an attempt to calm him and he smiled at the boy's gentleness. He pulled away and looked at Mr. Schue.

"The school board is allowing Karofsky back onto campus. His suspension has been revoked."

Mr. Schue and the rest of the Glee club looked shocked, well, everyone except Blaine. Blaine just looked confused. Then Mr. Schue's face became hard in anger.

"On what grounds?"

Kurt took a deep breath, "The board said that they believe my allegations about his physical abuse towards me false. They believe I caused those injuries to myself."

The room erupted into outrage as Santana threw her tray across the room. Finn had released him and stood up. Before Kurt realized it Finn and Puck were already halfway towards the door before Mr. Schue had a moment to blink. His friends were furious.

"I'm going to go talk to Sue about this," Mr. Schue pulling Finn and Puck back into the room.

Brittany had calmed the Latina girl down enough so that she didn't start going all "Lima Heights" on Karofsky. Mercedes had replaced Finn at his side and took his hand in hers. Rachel situated herself on his other side making Blaine move out of the way.

"It's too late, Mr. Schue. I've already seen him. He's already back on campus," Kurt called.

That only seemed to upset his Glee instructor more. He ran a hand through his hair and before running it down his face. Finn and Puck shared a glance before they tried to make a break for the door again.

"Guys!" The boys stopped. "Kurt, as your guardian, Sue can't possibly think this is a good idea."

The bell rang then and Kurt untangled himself from his friends. Kurt felt lost and upset, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. The board overruled Sue and in doing so Sue had no ability to keep the bully away from Kurt legally. It was hopeless.

"There's nothing more she can do," Kurt replied.

He pushed his way through Finn and Puck who tried to stop him, but Kurt just kept walking. He was going to finish this day even if he had to face Karofsky. His dad had always said that no one pushed the Hummel men around. Kurt wasn't going to let Karofsky or his friends chase him off.

A hand on his arm caught his attention and Kurt met the sympathetic hazel of eyes of Blaine Anderson. Kurt forced a smile and a shrug causing Blaine to release his arm. He turned away and made his way towards their history class. Blaine said nothing as he followed, but Kurt could feel the worry coming off the other boy. Kurt snuck a glance at Blaine and found that he was watching for anything that could be a threat. Kurt smiled, but hid it quickly when they walked into the history room.

Kurt made his way towards his desk and Blaine took the seat next to him. That left Kurt next to wall with Blaine on his right and two other students he didn't know well at his front and at his back. Kurt felt safe for once which was weird considering the circumstances.

When class was over Blaine walked with him back to the music room. Apparently, while Kurt had been running his errand for Sue, Blaine had auditioned and gotten into the club without problems. Kurt was happy for him.

"Hummel!" a voice yelled from behind them.

Kurt froze and his eyes widened in fear. The voice that had haunted his dreams for months and the body that accompanied it terrified him. His hands started shaking so he wrapped them around the strap of his messenger bag and turned to face his tormentor.

"What do you want, David?" Kurt questioned. He was surprised to find that his voice didn't waver. He held his head high when David Karofsky was standing right in front of him.

"We need to talk, Lady Face," Karofsky said.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "We have nothing to talk about, David."

Karofsky sneered as he took another step closer. Kurt held his ground and bent his head back so that he could still hold the taller boy's gaze. He wasn't going to back down this time.

"Actually, we do," Karofsky countered. He sent a look in Blaine's direction reminding Kurt that the other boy was still in the hall with them. "Why don't we go somewhere more private and away from prying ears, hmm?"

Kurt was shocked by the apparent forwardness of Karofsky's suggestion. Kurt backed away then and took hold of Blaine's arm. They needed to get out of here before Karofsky decided to do something stupid.

"No way, David. I want nothing to do with you," Kurt replied over his shoulder.

He barely had a second to think before there was a firm hand on the back of his neck. It didn't squeeze, but he could feel the wavering control in the other boy's hand. He pulled him slightly away from Blaine before he whispered in Kurt's ear.

"Don't worry, Hummel. There is plenty of time."

Karofsky threw Kurt forward so that he slammed into the wall. Kurt braced himself so that when he made contact it didn't hurt so much. He looked over his shoulder to find the bully striding away. Blaine was at Kurt's side immediately.

"Kurt, are you okay? What was that all about?" Blaine questioned.

Kurt shook his head, "I have no idea. Let's get inside before he decides to come back."

Blaine nodded and Kurt threw open the door to the music classroom and they entered the room together. Everyone turned their focus to look at him and Blaine. Blaine smiled widely and greeted the group hoping to pull the attention away from Kurt. Kurt didn't say anything as he took a seat in the back row and waited to see if Blaine would follow him. Blaine did and sat down in the empty seat next to him.

When Mr. Schuester entered he went off on what songs he wanted to do for Sectionals. Kurt was surprised when Blaine raised his hand to address the teacher.

"Yes, Blaine?"

"Sorry, Mr. Schue, I don't mean to take time away from this important talk. There's a song I want to sing. It's not for Sectionals or anything, but I think someone needs to hear it right now."

"Um, okay…sure, why not," Mr. Schue agreed. Mr. Schue took an empty seat as Blaine took to the center of the room.

"I know I am totally new and I really don't know what is going on in the grand scheme of things, but I have something I want to say," Blaine stated. Blaine looked at Kurt and Kurt rose a bit in his seat. "I know we haven't been friends long, only like a few hours, but I don't like to see you hurting. I don't think you know how special and unique you are so I want to remind you."

Kurt was shocked to say the least. The last time they had a member from a rival team enter New Directions it turned out that he was only using his ties to Rachel to get information for his coach. The tension in the air didn't seem to faze Blaine as he dropped his bag next to the piano and asked if he could use it. The piano player, Kurt never remembered his name, nodded and took a step back.

Blaine pushed a couple of keys to see if it was really in tune. When Blaine began the song, Kurt blushed a little at the song choice but Kurt let it go.

 _You think I'm pretty without any make-up on_

 _You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

 _I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

 _Before you met me, I was all right_

 _But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_

 _Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

Blaine's voice was smooth and he seemed to have the whole room captivated. Kurt smiled a little wider as he listened to the voice that sounded like music to his ears.

 _Let's go all the way tonight_

 _No regrets, just love_

 _We can dance until we die_

 _You and I, will be young forever_

 _You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

 _The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

 _Let's run away and don't ever look back_

 _Don't ever look back_

Kurt closed his eyes to let the smoothness run over him in waves. He was swaying in time to Blaine's tempo, which was a lot slower than that of the original, but it felt more intimate to Kurt.

 _My heart stops when you look at me_

 _Just one touch, now baby I believe_

 _This is real, so take a chance_

 _And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

 _We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach_

 _Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets_

 _I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece_

 _I'm complete_

When Kurt opened his eyes he saw that Blaine was looking right at him. Kurt's eyes widened and he had to bring a hand to his mouth to keep from letting out a gasp. Sure, Blaine had dedicated the song to him, but he didn't think he would sing it at _him_. It was as if Kurt was the only one in the room. Tina and Mercedes gave him sly smiles as he tried not to get up from his seat and exit the room. Like Blaine had said they only knew each other for a total of six hours. Kurt had to be imagining it because no one, _no one_ , sang to Kurt Hummel of all people and Kurt knew that better than anyone.

 _Let's go all the way tonight_

 _No regrets, just love_

 _We can dance until we die_

 _You and I, we'll be young forever_

 _You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

 _The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

 _Let's run away and don't ever look back_

 _Don't ever look back_

Blaine took his eyes off Kurt for one moment and Kurt felt like he could let out a sigh of relief. Blaine couldn't possibly truly care about him. It wasn't possible. Kurt resolved himself to just being friends with Blaine when he looked up at him again. Kurt got lost in the hazel-green eyes though. He wanted to stay the center of the boy's gaze forever if he could. However, Kurt knew it was impossible.

 _My heart stops when you look at me_

 _Just one touch, now baby I believe_

 _This is real, so take a chance_

 _And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

 _I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

 _Be your teenage dream tonight_

 _Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

 _Be your teenage dream tonight_

Sometime, during the time Kurt was staring into Blaine's eyes, Blaine had given the piano back to what's-his-name and began dancing in the middle of the room. Kurt had to give him credit. Not only was he a good singer, but a good dancer as well. Kurt, however, missed when all of his fellow Glee Club members were joining in the song except him. Mike had risen to join Blaine in dancing and Finn had taken over on the drums. Kurt felt like was hyperventilating.

 _Youuuu make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

 _The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

 _Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

 _Don't ever look back_

Blaine took two more steps closer towards Kurt, who was now the only one sitting. The song was ending, Blaine and Kurt both knew it, but Blaine seemed determined to get him out of his seat.

 _My heart stops when you look at me_

 _Just one touch, now baby I believe_

He slowed down the tempo and kept advancing slowly. Kurt tried to act smug or insulted even, but Kurt could see the smirk in Blaine's eyes and Kurt almost caved.

 _This is real, so take a chance_

 _And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

 _I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

 _Be your teenage dream tonight_

Blaine extended his hand to Kurt. Kurt raised an eyebrow and snuck a glance at the others. Almost all were holding their significant others. Finn and Rachel. Quinn and Puck, Santana and Brittany, Mike and Tina even Mercedes and Sam. Artie was situated next to Mr. Schu. Blaine never stopped singing and it felt, to Kurt, like he would keep singing those same two lines over and over again until Kurt took his hand. Kurt met Blaine's eyes once more before slowly resting his hand in Blaine's. Blaine smiled and pulled him out of his chair.

 _Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

 _Be your teenage dream tonight_

Kurt hadn't realized it until it was over, but he had sang the last two lines of the song with Blaine. Kurt couldn't believe how perfect their voices melded together, but he didn't have much time to dwell on it. When the song ended, Kurt realized that he was blushing profusely and he surely looked like a tomato.

"That was great!" Mr. Schu interrupted. Blaine slowly released his hand and Kurt turned away to grab his bag. Kurt barely heard Mr. Schue or Blaine as he barreled out the choir room.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Thanks for everyone's patience. Between two jobs and studying for the GRE I haven't had a lot of time. Still no excuse, but I was also having some serious writer's block. I also should mention that this chapter is shorter than previous, but I thought it was a good place to stop. Well, I'm rambling so s always I do not own Glee or it's characters._

Kurt couldn't figure out what Blaine was thinking? Sure, Blaine said he cared, but how much of that was the truth? People lied all the time. No one was who they said they were and Kurt was no exception. So Blaine's act of kindness couldn't be real. Kurt decided at that moment that he couldn't get any closer than he was to the other boy. He needed to distance himself before he got hurt because, right at this moment, Kurt couldn't figure out what the feeling was that was growing in his chest. It couldn't be love already. There was no way. There was no plausible explanation after one accidental run-in, three classes, and a song that Kurt was falling in love with Blaine Anderson. It was simply not impossible. Blaine had to just be mocking him. That had to be it.

"Kurt!" a familiar voice yelled after him. "Kurt, wait up!" Kurt tried really hard to keep walking. Really hard. He just didn't feel up to facing Blaine after that scene in the choir room. He could still feel Blaine's hand holding his and it took everything in Kurt's power to keep from sighing.

"Kurt!" Blaine tried again. Kurt let out a silent curse when his feet disobeyed his orders. He stopped and waited as Blaine came to stand in front of him. "If I upset you, I'm sorry. I just wanted you to know that being gay isn't something you should be ashamed of."

"I get that, Blaine. I accept that I'm gay, but did you really have to make a scene back there?" Kurt questioned. Kurt meet Blaine's eyes and hoped that none of what he thought he felt showed through. Kurt hoped that his budding feelings were just a fluke.

"What are you talking about? That wasn't a scene, Kurt."

"So gazing into my eyes and holding my hand wasn't a scene?" Kurt pressed. Blaine looked away from him and Kurt thought he saw the beginning of a blush in the boy's cheeks, but he ignored it. When Blaine looked back at him with a defeated look on his face Kurt almost lost his cool and apologized, but then he thought of Blaine only making fun of him resurfaced and he steeled his resolve. "Well?"

"Kurt, I don't understand why you are getting so upset," Blaine responded calmly. "I just figured you needed to know that everyone, at least those in Glee Club, accept and support you."

"You barely know me," Kurt snapped. "So don't act like you know anything about what I am going through."

"Then why don't you talk to me?"

"You wouldn't understand," Kurt snapped.

Blaine was quiet. Kurt turned to look at Blaine and found the hurt in his eyes. Kurt didn't understand why Blaine was the one mocking him. Kurt couldn't do this. He couldn't believe that Blaine actually wanted to be friends with him. Blaine was new, he didn't know how the social hierarchy worked and that Kurt was at the bottom. Kurt decided that he didn't have time to deal with someone who was obviously just trying to make fun of him.

"I understand more than you think, Kurt," Blaine countered.

"Do you?" Kurt questioned. "Do you know what it's like to be shoved into lockers and thrown into dumpsters? Do you know what it is like to have the jocks call you offensive names and throw ice cold slushie's in your face?" Blaine remained quiet. "What is it that makes you inclined to know how I could possibly feel at this moment?"

Blaine looked away before squaring his shoulders and looking straight at Kurt. He walked forward so that Kurt had nowhere else to look expect right into Blaine's eyes.

"I know because I'm gay too," Blaine revealed.

Kurt's anger died. Blaine backed away and Kurt slumped. Blaine's revelation hit him hard.

"Oh…."

"I've been bullied too, Kurt. I was bullied at my old school before Dalton. So, yeah, I do know what it is like to be terrorized and tormented," Blaine stated.

Kurt swallowed passed the lump of regret in his throat. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I apologize."

Blaine nodded, "There's no way you would have known so don't worry about it."

A long awkward silence stretched between the two and Kurt didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to handle it. Then Blaine's phone went off and Kurt let him get it. It wasn't like Kurt would be able to stop him even if he tried. Blaine pulled out his phone and looked at his message. He sighed before looking at Kurt again.

"I've got to go. I have coffee plans with Nick and Jeff."

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, okay. See you tomorrow then."

Kurt turned to walk away when Blaine once again stopped him.

"Would you like to join us? I'm sure Nick and Jeff wouldn't be opposed to meeting you."

"No, it's fine. I should probably get home anyway. I have chores and homework to finish," Kurt replied.

It wasn't that Kurt didn't want to go. He did, but he didn't want to impose on the time Blaine would be able to spend with his real friends. Kurt also, against his better judgement, wanted to spend more time with Blaine. There was a huge possibility, now that he knew Blaine was gay, that Kurt had a small crush on the shorter boy.

"Maybe another time, then?" Blaine hinted. Kurt just nodded and gave Blaine a hopeful smile. "Great! I'll see you tomorrow, Kurt!" Blaine waved and took off in the opposite direction.

Once Kurt was sure that Blaine was gone he let out a sigh. He knew he was getting in over his head. He was crushing on one of the few gay boys in the school and from Kurt's most recent experiences he didn't expect it to go well. Blaine would only ever see him as a friend and that hurt Kurt more than he thought it would.

Kurt turned on his heel and walked to his locker. The halls were quiet and Kurt wondered if he would make it out to his car without incident. He smiled at the thought and pulled out his French textbook along with some of his other homework. When he was sure he had everything he closed his locker and started the trek to his car.

He was almost to the double doors when he heard something behind him. It was a light rustling sound and he worried that if he turned around he might have several jocks behind him. Kurt figured that since he was almost free of the school he might as well take advantage of it. He pushed the doors open with his head held high and walked quickly to his car. The doors opened not twenty seconds after he exited them and Kurt was now worried. He refused to look back as he unlocked his car and pulled on the driver's door handle.

He was just about to put his messenger bag and books across the way in the passenger seat when he saw a body lean against his car out of his peripherals. Kurt took a deep breath and swallowed hard hoping beyond hope that it was Finn or Puck leaning against his SUV. He leaned back and came face to face with David Karofsky. Kurt caught David leering at his backside which worried Kurt to no end.

Then he lifted his leering gaze to Kurt's face and smiled. The smile was wicked and Kurt was panicking on the inside. What could the other boy possibly want from him at the moment? He had just got back from suspension. Kurt couldn't think why the other boy would risk getting suspended again.

"David," Kurt whispered.

"Did you miss me, Hummel?" the jock inquired.

Kurt ignored the question, "What do you want from me?"

David turned on his heel and leaned forward so that most of his body was hovering just over Kurt's back. Kurt shuddered in disgust at the other boy's closeness, but Karofsky took it as one of pleasure. He used one hand to brace himself against the frame of Kurt's SUV and the other went to rest on Kurt's hip. Kurt was trapped between his car and the bully. His stomach twisted at the thought.

"That's a stupid question, _Kurt_ ," David replied. He said the words right in Kurt's ear causing Kurt to tense and close his eyes at the action. "For someone as intelligent as you I am sure you can figure it out."

In Kurt's mind it wasn't a stupid question at all. He didn't understand Karofsky's motives. The older boy had been bullying him for years. He had done everything to make Kurt's life a living hell. So, Kurt expected the violence and abuse. The gentle caress on his hip was something Kurt didn't get and he didn't comprehend the kiss from several weeks ago either. There was no way that Kurt's number one tormentor _liked_ him.

Kurt's eyes flew open. He turned to meet David's muddy eyes and wicked smile. David's eyes were filled with desire and it scared Kurt.

"Have you figured it out yet?"

"No…no…" Kurt denied. Kurt went to push Karofsky's hand away from his hip, but he only tightened his grip. Kurt hissed at the pain. There would be a bruise tomorrow.

"So you have figured it out?" David chuckled. David used his grip to pull Kurt flush against him. Kurt let out a gasp as he felt the older boy's erection against his ass.

"Stop…please…" Kurt pleaded.

"You did this to me, Hummel."

"Let me go…"

David rubbed his erection against Kurt and let out a small moan. Kurt tried to pull away, but Karofsky was bigger and stronger than him.

"God, your ass is beautiful in these jeans. I got turned on just looking at it for a few seconds."

"David, you don't want to do this," Kurt reasoned.

Kurt was panicking now. He could feel the hand on his hip moving lower and when he tried to stop it David grabbed it and squeezed. Kurt whimpered at the pain, but ignored it when there was hot breath on the back of his neck. The jock skimmed his nose from Kurt's shoulder to his hairline, smelling him. Kurt had tried to pull away again, but the other hand that had been resting on the car came to wrap around Kurt's throat to hold him still.

David hummed, "Vanilla. That's what you smell like."

They stood there for what felt like, to Kurt at least, hours. Karofsky just kept smelling him and Kurt was shaking in his arms. It was hopeless. He wouldn't get away nor would he be able to convince Karofsky this was a bad idea. The jock wasn't listening to him anyway. It wasn't until his captured hand was released that Kurt started really fighting back.

The meaty hand around his throat squeezed, but he kept flailing hoping to knock the taller boy off balance. All it did, however, was make Kurt lose his balance and fall further into the car. David released his neck so that he would keep his balance while Kurt braced himself for the fall. What Kurt didn't expect was for his head to smack into the leather armrest, hard. He groaned in pain and squeezed his eyes shut.

"That was all you, Hummel," Karofsky pointed out.

Kurt opened his eyes and turned to face Karofsky. Again Karofsky was standing in the entryway of his SUV with both hands above his head against the frame. His head was cocked to one side and Kurt's legs were free. Kurt moved so that he was facing Karofsky head-on which made the bully smile.

"So you want to see my face when I take you," David assumed. "Fine with me."

As David started to make his way into the car, Kurt lifted his leg and lashed out right at Karofsky's groin. He hit his mark and the older boy stepped back covering his family jewels. While Kurt had a moment he sat up quickly and pushed Karofsky hard so that he was no longer blocking the door. When Karofsky lost his balance Kurt slammed the door shut and locked it before looking for his keys.

Kurt started to panic when Karofsky started to get up again. He looked around one more time before finding them on the floor of the passenger's side. He grasped at them desperately before finding the correct key and shoving it into the ignition. He had a split second to decide if driving was safe before Karofsky started pounding on his window. Kurt decided he would deal with the pain and possible consequences later.

"Hummel!" Karofsky screeched from outside Kurt's window. He was pulling on the door handle trying to get inside realizing that Kurt had locked himself inside.

Kurt ignored him as he put his vehicle in drive and pressed his foot on the gas. The bully jumped back before Kurt could run him over completely. Kurt speed out of the parking lot and only slowed down when he was on the main road. He didn't want to take any chances of Karofsky finding him so he took the long way to Sue's house.

It was only when Kurt was in the driveway of his current residence that he let the complete and utter relief wash over him. Kurt had gotten away. He had escaped from Karofsky. Sure his head still hurt and he still wasn't positive that driving had been the best plan, but he figured since he hadn't been pulled over that he would be fine. Kurt pulled down the visor and looked at in the mirror. There was no bruise, yet, and Kurt figured once he put some ice on it everything would be fine.

Kurt sighed as he grabbed everything from the passenger seat and got out of the car. He made his way inside past the numerous trophies and into the kitchen. Once there he placed his bag on the table and went to the fridge where he knew his nightly chores would be waiting for him. He looked at the small slip of paper tacked to the fridge with a magnetic chip clip with confusion. Usually his list was a full 8.5" X 11" sheet of paper. He carefully undid the clip and pulled the slip out.

When it was in his hands he realized what Sue had done. Kurt slipped his fingers between the folds and held on to the very first slip. When he let go of the back, Kurt watched as the slip turned into a long thin list of useless things that stretched all the way to his feet. He kept hold of the top as he read through the list till he reached the bottom. He read Sue's cursive:

" _I thought I would try something different this time. That and I ran out of paper in my office so Becky did all the folding. Do all of it, Porcelain."_

Kurt sighed and returned his attention to the back to the top of his list. Once he had the first three items memorized he folded the list back up and shoved it in his pocket before heading for the vacuum in the hallway closet.

He wouldn't be going to bed anytime soon tonight and he wasn't going to tell Sue about his run in with Karofsky earlier either. No one else needed to know. No one else needed to know how much the other boy had tainted him and as far as Kurt was concerned no one ever would.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the long wait everyone! Trust me I know it has been a_ _ **very**_ _long wait and I sincerely apologize for that. For some reason, I couldn't get back into this story, but I had a stroke of inspiration the other day and have been working nonstop on several stories. Luckily, this happened to be one of them._

 _The hiatus is over for now and hopefully I will be doling out more chapters over the next several months._

 _Thank you all for your patience. Sometimes a writer just can't write no matter how many times they put their thoughts down on a page._

 _So, here we go with Chapter Five!_

 _~BlainexKurtxLovex_

The next morning Kurt was roused awake by his cellphone alarm. He reached over and slid the icon over to snooze. He wasn't ready to get up. His head was throbbing and he didn't feel like going to class today much less facing Karofsky. He rolled back over and waited for the fifteen-minute snooze to go off.

When it did, he dragged the icon to off and slowly crawled out of bed. He made his way to the small bathroom attached to his room to look at the bump in the mirror. It was large and when Kurt touched it as gently as he could he winced at the pain. Kurt realized that he had forgotten to put ice on it before he did his chores for Sue. He sighed and carefully washed his face before doing a fast moisturizer routine. He then made his way back into his room to put an outfit together.

He didn't feel like being too dressy or flashy today. Since his head hurt and his stomach was a little queasy he was allowed to have a "fashion sick day" as he liked to call them. Kurt pulled out a simple blue dress shirt and his usual pair of jeans. His mind flashed to his run in with Karofsky and he wished he had different types of jeans like the other guys wore, but he didn't, so he would have to suck it up and deal. His other option was his skirt and he wasn't even going to think about Karofsky's reaction to that after what had happened.

Kurt then dug around for his gray military cap so that he could attempt to hide the bruise on his head. He didn't need the others or Blaine asking questions. Kurt just wanted today over as soon as possible. Kurt applied some concealer and then placed the hat on his head. When he was sure that no one would be able to see the bruise Kurt made his way into the kitchen for some coffee and a simple piece of toast. His stomach was sloshing uncomfortably and it was making him seriously nauseous. He figured that toast would at least soak up whatever was causing his nausea and settle his stomach.

Once he had his coffee and the buttered piece of toast he looked around the kitchen to see if Sue had left him any notes. Kurt didn't see any and even spent most of his morning looking for one. When he didn't find one he assumed he wouldn't have to worry about anything until later that evening. Kurt packed up his bag and grabbed his keys.

Today would be a long one and Kurt had better be ready for it.

When Kurt arrived at McKinley, Finn and Puck were waiting at the front doors for him. He smiled at them and they smiled back. They followed him in and flanked him as he made his way to his locker.

"You two don't have to do this," Kurt said. He was grateful and even a little embarrassed by the sudden appearance of bodyguards.

"No can do, Hummel," Puck replied. "No one messes with one of my bros without facing my wrath."

"Yeah, Kurt," Finn agreed. "You shouldn't have to put up with the abuse anymore. No one deserves to be treated like you have been lately. You're like…a little brother…or something… to me and I'm not going to let that bastard hurt you anymore."

Kurt stopped walking forcing the other two to stop as well. Kurt was stunned. Sure, Finn's mom had been dating Kurt's dad. Hell, Kurt had been the one to set Carole and Burt up in a stupid attempt to get closer to Finn, but he never thought that the other boy would come to care about him at all. Kurt always just assumed he would be that kid that magically became the brother of the football star. He never thought Finn would actually think of him as a _brother_.

He also couldn't believe that Puck gave Kurt a second thought. Puck had been one of his tormentors just like Finn, but after the two joined Glee Club they had both changed. Puck was still the "resident badass," but he seemed to have a heart now. The fact that Puck thought of Kurt as "one of his bros" even though he was gay made Kurt happy and a little confused.

Finn just smiled and Puck gave him a smirk. Kurt couldn't help the happy laugh that found its way up his throat and past his lips. Finn and Puck looked a little confused and also a little worried that maybe they had broken the other boy.

"Thanks, guys. That really means a lot," Kurt said with a smile.

"No problem, dude!" Puck responded.

Finn nodded before moving back towards Kurt and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Kurt knew that this was a bro hug and he accepted it without any sort of romantic feelings. He had gotten over his crush on Finn and moved it towards someone else. He just hoped he could figure out the other boy before Kurt got his heart broken.

Finn and Puck escorted him to his locker and then to his first period class. They ran into Blaine on the way and he joined their little group. Once inside the English classroom, Kurt and Blaine took their seats while Finn and Puck went to their class with a promise to be waiting for him once class was over.

"How are you today, Kurt?" Blaine asked.

Kurt turned to face Blaine and gave a little smile. He didn't want anyone to know about what Karofsky did yesterday. He didn't want to worry anyone or have anyone else injured.

"I'm fine. A little tired, I guess. The whole thing just happened so fast," Kurt replied.

"I'm sure," Blaine said. "You have a lot of courage, Kurt."

"What?"

"You stay even when you're being harassed and abused. I never could have done that. When I was at my old school, the one before Dalton, I ran away. I couldn't handle it, but you! I mean, you keep coming to school and holding your head high. It takes a lot of courage to do that."

Kurt was in shock. He had never heard anyone tell him he was brave. He was used to "weakling," "fairy," and the like, but never _brave_. It was like a foreign concept to him and it made his heard flutter. Kurt smiled at the other boy and nodded.

"Thanks, Blaine."

"What are friends for?" Blaine replied.

Blaine leaned forward and rested a firm hand on Kurt's shoulder. Again, Kurt could feel the heat from Blaine's hand that made his whole body shudder. He tried to hold it back, but he couldn't this time. A blush came onto his face, but the teacher came in quickly enough that he could turn away from Blaine. Kurt didn't know if Blaine saw his reaction, but he was positive he had.

Kurt took a deep breath and calmed himself so that the blush on his face would go down. He didn't need the teacher to pick on him or ask him if he was sick. He would only report it to Sue and then Kurt would have to deal with a concerned guardian. Surprisingly enough, Sue _did_ have a heart even if she didn't want to admit it out loud. The last time Kurt had been ill she had stayed home with him and tried to shove protein shakes and random cures down his throat to make him feel better. Kurt was not up to that experience again. Not now, not ever.

Class continued on as usual and Kurt was able to actually pay attention. Kurt jotted down notes, assignment dates, and such while passing notes to Mercedes about what she was going to wear on her date this weekend. Kurt had a copious amount of knowledge when it came to the contents of Mercedes' closet and had given several suggestions. Mercedes seemed pleased with his choices and told him that she would be giving him all the details the minute the date was over. Kurt just smiled and then it hit him.

Today was Friday.

He had dinner with Carole and Finn tonight at his old family home. That was why Sue hadn't given him any chores because she never did on Fridays. She knew how important these nights were to him. He would be able to see his old room and sit at the rickety table with two people who loved him. He would be able to sit in his dad's chair and remember what he smelt like and recall how he would yell at the television when his favorite sports team lost the game.

Tears gathered in his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away so that no one else could see the emotion. He really missed his dad. He really missed being pestered to watch a sports game or helping out at the tire shop. He even missed the time his dad had tried to have _the talk_ with him and Kurt had stuffed his fingers in his ears to avoid listening.

The sound of the bell signaling the end of class broke him from his thoughts. He gathered up his things and left the room with Blaine trailing behind him. Finn and Puck were actually waiting for him which was a surprise, but he smiled. Kurt actually felt safe with Finn on his left, Blaine on his right, and Puck behind them. Maybe he would get through this day without something going wrong, but deep inside he knew that wouldn't be the case.

By the time lunch came around, Kurt's day had been going well. He was smiling and having conversations with his friends like yesterday afternoon hadn't happened. Tina and Mercedes kept texting him and asking about Blaine. Kurt had to keep telling them that there was nothing to tell, but they didn't seem to believe him.

Speaking of Blaine, he was great. They enjoyed all the same things and had even exchanged phone numbers so that they could text each other when it was convenient. Kurt felt like he was flying and as he was headed to the cafeteria with Tina and Mercedes he felt almost, dare he say, happy.

Nothing could make him feel any better than the way he felt now. He couldn't keep from smiling and his two best gal pals were smiling along with him. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he pulled it out to find a message from Blaine.

 _Blaine: We still on for lunch?_

Kurt smiled at the message because there was no way he couldn't. Blaine made him happier than he had been in a long time. He was the only openly gay boy in Lima that Kurt wanted to have a relationship with. Kurt wanted to be wrapped up in his strong arms and cuddled against his chest. At least, this time around, his crush was warranted instead of misplaced.

 _Kurt: Of course. I'll meet you there in a few._

Kurt placed his phone back in his pocket and told his girls to go on ahead. He needed to stop by his locker before heading into the cafeteria so that he had the books he needed for his other classes. The girls gave him a skeptical look.

"I'll be fine. He'll be at lunch," Kurt placated. "He'll be too busy stuffing his face to come after me. Go on! Shoo!"

Mercedes and Tina just laughed and walked off towards the cafeteria. Kurt smiled before turning and heading down the hallway to his locker. There were still people milling around in the hallways so Kurt wasn't too worried about a direct confrontation with Karofsky. He would grab his stuff and head straight to the cafeteria for lunch with Blaine. Everything would be fine.

Kurt reached his locker and put in the combination. He switched out his books and slammed it shut. Only, he wasn't alone. Karofsky was leaning against the lockers watching him. Kurt swallowed the scream that had gathered in his throat and stared at the behemoth in front of him.

"What do you want?" Kurt questioned quietly.

Karofsky just shrugged his shoulders before pushing off the lockers. "There is nothing I want from you, fairy."

Kurt didn't believe that for a second. "Then why are you here?"

Karofsky leaned in close to Kurt so that he was towering over him. Kurt took a step back only for Karofsky to follow after him. Kurt felt the hair on his arms stand on end as his instinct to flee took over. Kurt tried to dash away from the taller boy, but Karofsky grabbed ahold of his arm. Kurt was trapped and the meaty hand around his bicep was brutal. Kurt would have a bruise.

"How's your head?"

"What?"

Kurt was confused. Since when did David Karofsky of all people care about his well-being. He was usually the one who caused his misery. Nothing made sense to Kurt in that moment because the man holding his arm tight and the soft voice he had used to address him threw Kurt for a loop.

"I said," Karofsky tried again, "how is your head? You slammed it pretty hard yesterday."

"How are your balls?" Kurt shot back.

Karofsky chuckled. His grip on Kurt's arm tightened and he winced at the sensation. Yep, there would be a bruise tomorrow.

"Sore," he ground out. "I have you to thank for that, Hummel."

"Don't thank me. It was the least I could do after you tried to rape me."

The smile on Karofsky's smile faded just as quickly as it had arrived. Kurt could feel the other man's hand tighten on his arm even further. If he didn't get away there was a strong possibility that he would walk away with a broken arm. Karofsky lashed out when he was angry and Kurt was an idiot to think that he would be able to sass him without any repercussions.

"You better keep your mouth shut, Hummel."

The threat wasn't lost on Kurt. Karofsky would hurt him if he said anything. Kurt had no doubt in his mind that he would. But, the words that came out of his mouth were anything, but agreeable.

"Or what, David?" Kurt pressed. "What are you going to do to me that you haven't already tried?"

A cruel smirk stretched across Karofsky's face and Kurt shivered. Kurt needed to learn to keep his mouth shut. Karofsky shoved him against the locker so that he was the only thing Kurt saw. He wasn't flush against him, but Kurt could still smell the mixture Axe Body Spray and tacos.

"Or, Hummel, I'll do much more than _try_ and take you. I just _will_ and no one will be able to stop me," Karofsky whispered against his ear.

Kurt was silent as he looked up into Karofsky's brown eyes and saw the promise there. Kurt had no doubt that Karofsky would go through with his threat. He had already gotten away with so much already.

"Get away from him!" a familiar voice yelled from down the hall.

Kurt looked down the hall to see Blaine standing at the head of the Glee Club. Everyone was glaring at Karofsky and Finn looked like he was ready to kill with Puck not far behind him. But Blaine, he looked murderous. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were almost black in comparison to their usual hazel. Blaine's hands were fisted at his sides and he was visibly shaking.

"What's this then?" Karofsky questioned. "Has the Freak Squad come to your rescue, Lady Hummel?"

"I said, get away from him," Blaine repeated.

"What you going to do, hobbit?"

Blaine strode forward and stood before Kurt and Karofsky. David release Kurt much to his relief only for Blaine to grab his other arm and pull Kurt behind him. David's eyes narrowed at the action, but he didn't take his eyes away from Blaine and neither did Kurt.

Blaine had told Kurt that he had run from his bullies and here he was confronting Kurt's. It was weird, but not unwelcome. Blaine was his light in the ever-present darkness and Kurt wasn't going to let it pass him by.

Blaine ignored his question. "Why don't you just come out of the closet, Karofsky?"

David's face paled and he took a step back like Blaine had slapped him. His eyes were now wide with worry and horror, but he tried to hide it as quickly as he could. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Blaine stated. "Come out of the closet and face your urges, Karofsky."

"I think you have me confused with yourself, hobbit," David sneered.

"No, I know what and who I want. I'm not confused. I'm out and proud," Blaine stated. "You on the other hand are not."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"If you like Kurt you should have just told him so," Blaine retorted.

The entire Glee Club gasped at Blaine's audacity. Kurt was now worried that Blaine would become Karofsky's punching bag. No one talked to Karofsky and got away without a scratch. Kurt was living proof of that. Kurt rested a hand on Blaine's shoulder, but Blaine didn't move or even acknowledge that Kurt was even there.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm no fag."

"Could've fooled me," Blaine snapped back.

"Why you…" Karofsky began as he made to step towards Blaine and Kurt.

It was then that Finn, Puck, Mike, Artie, Sam, and all the females stepped forward. They crowded around the two of them and Karofsky stopped in his tracks. He knew he was outnumbered and anything he did would be their word against his. David Karofsky had lost this round, but as he shot Kurt a look. Kurt knew it wasn't over.

Mercedes tried to wrap him in her arms, but Kurt pushed her away. She gave him a hurt look as he stared at the back of Blaine's head. He couldn't understand why this boy wanted anything to do with him. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Blaine was protecting him. They had only been friends for a few days. None of this was normal and Kurt wasn't sure he could handle any more of it.

"Whatever," Karofsky snarled before turning on his heel and walking away.

The Glee Club watched him leave before they all turned to face Kurt. Everyone started talking at once. They asked him if he was okay. They inquired if Karofsky had hurt him. They wondered what David had said to him. They wondered why he hadn't asked any of them to accompany him to his locker, but Kurt didn't hear them, not really.

His focus was on Blaine and Blaine alone. His eyes were still dark, but they held nothing by affection as they looked at Kurt. A small smile found its way onto Blaine's face and he extended a hand out to him. Kurt looked at it for a moment deciding what to do.

Should he take it? Was it really alright for him to do so? What did the gesture itself even mean? What was Blaine trying to do? Why was Blaine even protecting him in the first place?

Before Kurt knew it, he turned and pushed his way through the crowd surrounding him and Blaine. Everyone was screaming at him to come back. Some were even trying to run after him, but one voice stood out among the rest.

"Kurt, come back!" Blaine yelled after him. Kurt didn't stop. He kept going until he reached the parking lot. Sue would probably get mad at him for leaving campus, but he couldn't go to lunch or History knowing Blaine would be there waiting for him. He needed time. Time to figure out what he was going about David Karofsky and Blaine Anderson.

 _So, there is Chapter Five. I hope everyone like it. Let me know what you thought in regards to it and leave a review. I enjoy reading them and I love hearing from my readers._

 _And since I haven't done this in a while:_

 _I do not own any of the characters presented in this story. They all belong to Ryan Murphy and anyone else who worked on Glee._

 _Thank you!_

 _~BlainexKurtxLovex_


	6. Chapter 6

_Here is Chapter Six, everyone! All the drama, but what Glee story doesn't have that?_

 _Anyway, thanks again for everyone's patience with this story and those who have been waiting and waiting. It means a lot that you have still kept this story in your mind._

 _Well, let's get to it!_

 _Enjoy!_

 _~BlainexKurtxLovex_

He had been right about Sue being angry. She had gotten a call from his History teacher stating that he hadn't attended his class. Sue called his cellphone and Kurt, reluctantly, answered. He knew that if he didn't she would keep calling until he answered. Kurt had learned that the hard way when he moved in with her.

"Porcelain, where are you?" she demanded. Her voice was calm with an undertone of displeasure.

"Coach Sue, I'm sorry. I wasn't feeling well at lunch so I came home," he supplied. It wasn't a total lie. He did feel ill, but not in the way she would expect or understand. When she spoke though he could tell that she didn't believe him.

"Well, Porcelain, you aren't at my house and I drove by your old residence and your car is nowhere to be found," Sue revealed. "So, either you flew to my house using a broom from the janitor's closet or used your magic gay powder to get yourself from place to place, which is highly unlikely since I do not have a fireplace, I will repeat my question again. Where are you?"

Kurt took a deep breath. He mentally prepared for her rage and the snarky comments he was sure to receive, so he replied, "I'm at my parent's gravestones. I just needed a moment to think with everything going on."

"I see," she answered. It was quiet for a moment as she thought and Kurt honestly believed she was going to show up right behind him. She had a knack for that outside of school as well as in. "Take your time and come back when you're ready. I know this whole thing with David Karofsky has put a strain on you emotionally, but don't think you will find your moisturizers upon your return."

"I-I understand," Kurt stuttered. Sue hung up and Kurt ended the call before leaning his back against his father's gravestone. She had taken that a lot better than he thought she would have. Kurt had thought she would demand he return immediately, but maybe Sue understood more than he thought. He could care less that Sue would be taking away his moisturizers. He knew he would probably regret that decision in the morning when he freckled and broke out, but right now that wasn't on the top of his priority list.

Kurt just wanted a moment to feel like he wasn't some orphaned child. He wanted to imagine that he had his family back and that his dad was right next to him and his mother was holding his hand. But, Kurt inevitably knew he would have to return to reality at some point. It was only a matter of time.

"Kurt!" Finn's voice called out.

Kurt opened his eyes and blinked back tears that had escaped during his dream. At least, it had been a happy dream. His dad was sitting in the living room watching a football game while Kurt sat on the couch reading one of his many _Vogue_ magazines. Burt had screamed some profanity at the screen which had caused Kurt to glare at him. Burt apologized before smiling at his son. The dream was simple, but it was one of the happy moments Kurt had with his father before the heart attack that had taken his dad away from him.

"Jesus, Kurt!" Finn tried again.

Kurt figured Finn would be the one to come looking for him. It was then that Kurt realized it was almost dark. He had fallen asleep on his father's grave curled up with one of his father's old plaid shirts that Kurt always had stashed in the back of his SUV for such emergencies.

"Oh my god, Kurt! We were so worried," Carole's voice followed. Kurt rubbed the sleep from his eyes and tried to track the sound of their voices, but he realized that they were right in front of him. Carole dropped down in front of him and wrapped him in a tight hug before she sobbed into his shoulder. Finn was breathing hard and his eyes were wild with unshed emotions.

"How long have you been out here?" Finn asked.

Kurt didn't know if he should answer. He was positive that Carole would be upset and Finn wouldn't speak to him for a while, but the words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Since I ran out on you guys at lunch."

"When Finn called me and said that no one had seen you the rest of the day I was worried. So was Mr. Schu. He sent all the kids out to find you once school was over," Carole explained.

"What?" Kurt asked alarmed and pulling away from Carole's embrace. That meant that Blaine was also out looking for him. Why did that make his heart hurt so painfully. "There was no need for that. I was perfectly fine."

"You weren't answering your cell, dude. What if one of the jocks had found you, Kurt?" Finn asked. "What if Karofsky found you?" He was angry now. Kurt knew it, but he didn't care.

"What if they did? What if _he_ did?" Kurt felt the tears coming back as he stood up and turned away from them. Kurt never noticed when Finn pulled out his phone and started texting the others. "It wouldn't have mattered."

"Kurt…" Carole started.

"Besides, Sue knew where I was. She called me right after it was discovered I was missing. If you would have just called her, as she is my guardian, then no one would have to be out here looking for me."

"Dude, we didn't even think about that! For all we knew Karofsky and his goons had you somewhere!" Finn screamed. "After this what happened this afternoon…"

"That's why you should use your head, Finn! Sue is my guardian!"

"While I get that, dude, she could have told the rest of us you were okay or, like, called my mom or something!"

"Don't call me 'dude!'" Kurt seethed. "Carole isn't my guardian, Finn. Sue doesn't have to tell her anything if she doesn't want to."

"Kurt," Carole interrupted, "You know I think of you like a son. Your father wouldn't want you…"

"He's dead, Carole." Kurt snapped. His voice was devoid of emotion. He hated that he had to say it out loud because it made him realize how true those words really were. "What he would've wanted doesn't matter anymore."

"Kurt, what are you saying?" Carole had tears dripping down her face.

"I'm all alone," Kurt answered. He felt Carole try to grab his hand, but he pulled it away.

"Kurt, honey, don't say that. You have me and Finn. You have the Glee Club. You have Sue. We all love and care about you," Carole implored.

"I'm just a burden and we all know it! Honestly, I was amazed that Finn even showed up this morning or this afternoon. He's so used to not having to worry about anyone else and the drama of Rachel that he barely notices when I'm around."

"That's not fair, Kurt! I was there this morning because _I wanted to be_! I was there with Blaine and the others this afternoon because _I was worried about you_! We all were!"

"It's not like you did anything against Karofsky this afternoon. Blaine was the one who came to my defense. You just stood there!" Kurt bellowed.

"He asked us to wait until we were needed, Kurt! He was the first person to notice that you weren't at lunch!"

"That should have been you!" Kurt screamed. "You're _supposed_ to be my brother! You told me this morning that I was and then you don't even notice when I'm missing until someone else does? What the hell?"

"I'm sorry! What more do you want me to say?"

"Are you getting bullied again, Kurt?" Carole interjected. Kurt almost rolled his eyes because how could she _not_ have understood what they were talking about. He resisted the urge and didn't turn around or walk away from the question, but his anger was rising quickly and he couldn't stop himself.

"Isn't it obvious, Carole? I've been bullied since the beginning! I'm gay and no one in this awful cow-town gives a damn!" Kurt yelled. The tears were streaming down his face now. He couldn't hold them back. All his emotions were finally hitting the surface and boiling over. "The only one who protected me was dad! Now he's gone and I…am…alone!"

"Kurt…" Carole began, but Kurt shook his head.

"Karofsky is back and making my life even more miserable than ever. After today, I'm sure it is going to get much worse. I won't be surprise if one day, I'll be in a ditch somewhere. We'll see if anyone cares then," Kurt whispered.

Suddenly, Kurt felt a hand slam into his face. The crack of skin on skin echoed throughout the empty cemetery. His head spun and he stumbled back a bit. He met Carole's gaze as he reached up to touch his face. She had tears gushing down her face and obvious pain in her eyes.

"You are not the only one who lost your dad, Kurt. I lost him too and I know he wouldn't have liked you talking about yourself that way," Carole stated. "I don't want to hear it either. You may not be _my_ son, but I love you like one." Kurt just stared at her as a fresh wave of tears fell down his face.

"I think of you as my brother, Kurt. I've always wanted a brother and I'm glad it's you," Finn added.

Something clicked in Kurt's mind then. _He_ hadn't been the only one who had lost his dad. Carole and Finn had lost him too. He wasn't alone in his grief for his father. It hit Kurt hard that he had been selfish and assumed he was the only one hurting.

"I-I'm s-so s-sorry," Kurt stuttered out through a couple of sobs. He pressed his face into his hands and tried to shake himself out of his despair. "I'm…s-sorry that I-I've been…such a jerk…."

Carole wrapped him in a tight hug and murmured calming words into his ear. Finn wrapped his arms around them both and rested his head on his mom's. The Hudson's were warm compared to the cold that Kurt had sat in all afternoon. It almost felt like his father was there with them and hugging them all too. Kurt smiled at the thought knowing that it was probably true.

Kurt had no idea how long they had been standing there, holding each other while he and Carole cried, but just when he decided to pull away he saw headlights. Kurt shielded his eyes as he saw every Glee Club member get out of their cars. Kurt realized that Finn must have told Rachel and she had decided to let everyone else know. Even Mr. Schu was present with Miss Pillsbury. Carole handed him a tissue from her bag as Finn tried to keep everyone back.

Finn attempted to explain that Kurt was fine, but no one wanted to believe him. They wanted to see him. They wanted to see with their own eyes that Kurt was really okay. If it wasn't for the fact that Finn was both the leader of Glee Club and the quarterback of the football team no one would have listened at all.

A cold wind blew through the cemetery and it slammed into Kurt like a freight train. A shiver ran through Kurt's body as he realized just how cold it was outside. He hadn't worn a coat since earlier that day it had been relatively warm, but he regretted it now. He would probably be sick tomorrow, but he would go to class none-the-less and make it through.

Blaine snuck past Finn and approached him and Carole. Everyone stopped talking to watch what would happen. They all wanted to know if Kurt was going to push Blaine away or if he would let him approach. It was almost like a wounded animal being approached by a concerned civilian. Blaine didn't say anything as he took off his coat and wrapped it around Kurt's shoulders. Kurt met Blaine's hazel eyes and found worry and relief.

"Thank you," Kurt said quietly.

Blaine just nodded and helped Carole lead Kurt back to her car. She insisted that Finn take Kurt's SUV home and that everyone else could go home. She thanked them for their efforts and told them how much she appreciated their dedication to their friend and classmate. Blaine never left Kurt's side and even got in the car with him and Carole.

Kurt missed it when Mike brought Blaine a bag. Carole smiled at him in the rearview mirror as Kurt's eyes began to drift shut on the way home. He didn't even realize when Blaine guided his head onto his shoulder. Kurt was too tired to fight him even when Blaine wrapped an arm around his waist to pull Kurt just a bit closer. Blaine was warm and it was that warmth that lulled him into a deep sleep immediately.

Kurt heard Carole trying to rouse him from his slumber, but Kurt refused to open his eyes. He was warm, safe, and comfortable right where he was. He snuggled closer to the warmth barely remembering that it was Blaine he was cuddling. He heard a low chuckled, but paid it no mind.

"Kurt, I'm going to carry you inside, okay?" Blaine's voice echoed in his ear. Kurt hummed in agreement not wanting the warmth to disappear just yet. He felt himself repositioned and then lifted into strong arms.

"I'm going to call Coach Sylvester and let her know we have him. I don't want her barging in and taking him out when he's like this," Carole whispered softly.

"I'll help Blaine get Kurt inside and into his bed, mom," Finn stated.

Kurt felt every twist, turn, and descent that led to his old room. He felt Blaine lay him on his bed and Finn began taking off his shoes. Blaine carefully removed his coat as Finn then lifted the covers and tucked him in.

"Thanks for everything, man," Finn whispered to Blaine. "I'll take you home."

"I'd actually like to stay," Blaine replied.

Carole came down the steps then. The two boys stopped talking long enough to wait till she spoke. Carole walked over and kissed Kurt's forehead before turning back to Blaine and Finn.

"Coach Sylvester said she would let him stay, but she did guarantee that he would get quite a scolding tomorrow. She also confirmed what Kurt told us, that she knew where he was all along, but thought it would be a benefit for everyone if they went out looking for him. Sometimes, I don't get that woman. How can she be his guardian if she…?"

"Mom, Blaine would like…" Finn interrupted, but Blaine cut him off.

"Mrs. Hudson, if it isn't too much trouble I'd like to stay here, with Kurt, until morning," Blaine stated again.

"Blaine, I'm not sure that's…"

"I can't leave him like this. I had Mike run by my house when we were looking for Kurt and I picked up some things," Blaine explained. "I won't try anything. I'll sleep on the couch down here and keep my hands to myself. I just want to make sure that he's okay."

"Dude, are you sure? I mean after what happened at lunch today Kurt might not want to see you, or anyone, for that matter," Finn pointed out. "He almost wouldn't even let me or my mom touch him when we found him."

It was quiet for a moment, as if Blaine was trying to get his bearings and reveal what was necessary to Carole and Finn. Kurt held his breath. He wondered what Blaine was going to say and he hoped it would be something that would help him better understand the other boy.

"I know that, but I can't accept that he won't at least talk to me. He was willing to stop being friends with me for my own safety and now I'm willing to give up my time to make sure that he is okay," Blaine said. "I was really worried when he didn't show up for lunch and then seeing him cornered by Karofsky this afternoon…I just…"

There was another moment of silence, with what Kurt assumed, a silent conversation occurring between mother and son. Kurt's mind was hoping that Carole would deny Blaine, but Kurt's heart was hoping that she would let Blaine stay.

"I'll go get the extra blankets from the closet," Carole answered. Kurt heard Finn let out a hum of approval and he let out a small slow breath.

"Thank you," Blaine said.

Kurt heard Carole head up the stairs to get the blankets from the closet. Finn articulated that he would sleep upstairs on the couch tonight and see them both in the morning. He also gave Blaine a warning not to mess with Kurt which Blaine promised and agreed too. Carole returned immediately and placed the blankets on the couch before kissing Kurt on the forehead one more time. He heard her footsteps make their way upstairs and the door close, before it really sank in.

It was just Kurt and Blaine. Kurt didn't think that Blaine would try anything, but he was afraid that something _could_ happen if he wasn't careful. It wasn't like he had a great track record with guys lately. Kurt felt the bed sink under Blaine's weight and the warmth from Blaine's skin sunk into his flesh as he gently moved a stray hair from Kurt's face.

"I'm here for you, Kurt," Blaine whispered. "You aren't alone." Kurt nuzzled into Blaine's hand subconsciously as Blaine began it sing softly.

 _Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
I want to vanish inside your kiss_

Kurt tried not to open his eyes to the melody. Kurt believed that this song was more intimate than anything a couple could do together, including intercourse. Kurt was so amazed that Blaine knew the song "Come What May" from the musical _Moulin Rouge_ that it made Kurt's heart squeeze painfully in his chest.

 _Every day I'm loving you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing  
Telling me to give you everything_

Kurt was struggling now to keep himself "asleep." Blaine had only known him for less than a day and had already wormed his way into his heart. How was that even possible? But, Kurt wanted nothing more than to crash his lips to Blaine's and hope that Blaine would reciprocate.

 _Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time_

 _Come what may, come what may_

 _I will love you until my dying day._

Blaine leaned down and pressed a kiss to Kurt's temple. Kurt almost whimpered when the warmth of Blaine's lips left and the weight on his bed disappeared. Kurt cracked his eyes open to see Blaine changing his clothes. Kurt blushed at the sight and rolled to his other side. If he kept looking, Blaine would notice and meet his gaze. That wouldn't help the current situation as it was.

When Blaine turned off the light in the room Kurt relaxed. He inhaled the smell of his sheets and his eyes began to drift closed. His breathing began to ease into a steady rhythm and his heart rate slowed down. Kurt realized that he didn't mind Blaine being in the room as much as he thought he might. Before long Kurt was fast asleep.

 _That's the end of Chapter Six! Chapter Seven is coming up soon!_

 _The good thing about having almost 100 pages to this story is that all I have to do is flesh it out. I hate that it takes so long sometimes, but at least you all know who much I have been really working on this story. I'm glad I could come back to it after so long._

 _Please favorite and review! They are the best parts of my day!_

 _See you soon!_

 _~BlainexKurtxLovex_


	7. Chapter 7

_Welcome lovelies, to Chapter Seven! I am happy to admit that cleaning up this chapter and adding more detail was a lot easier than I thought it was going to be. I hope there isn't a lot of grammatical errors, but if there are I apologize in advance and apologize for any in previous chapters._

 _Sometimes you just can't catch them all. (Haha, see what I did there?)_

 _I digress, on with the story!_

 _~BlainexKurtxLovex_

Kurt sat up quickly in bed and tried not to scream out. He had had a nightmare about his parents. His father was deathly cold and had reached out to hug him before disappearing forever. His mother was right behind him wrapping her skinny arms around his waist before pulling him down. Kurt didn't know where he was being pulled to all he knew was that it was dark and cold. Not to mention that Kurt couldn't breathe. He had reached out hoping to grasp anything that would keep him from falling, but there was nothing.

Kurt felt the tears begin to gather in his eyes and he pulled his knees to his chest and cried as quietly into them as he could. He could hear Blaine breathing and didn't want to wake him up if he didn't have too. Blaine had said that he was worried about Kurt, but that didn't explain why or for what reason. Kurt knew he would have to ask him eventually, but right now wasn't the time. He was too shaken from his dream to even think too much about it.

Kurt raised his face from his knees and looked over at Blaine's sleeping form. He knew he shouldn't move. He didn't know if Blaine was a light sleeper or not and he didn't want to wake him. But, Kurt felt an urge to get up and walk across the room. He sat on the coffee table and looked at Blaine's sleeping face.

The eyes Kurt had seen yesterday were closed and Blaine's breathing was even. A little drool was forming at the corner of Blaine's mouth and Kurt had to suppress a giggle so as not to wake him. Kurt felt a song coming into his mind.

 _Can I ask you a question please_

 _Promise you won't laugh at me_

 _Honestly, I'm standing here_

 _Afraid I'll be betrayed._

Kurt kept his voice low as he sang Alana Grace's "Black Roses Red" and reached out to touch Blaine's face. He didn't want to rouse Blaine. He just wanted to get his emotions out without revealing them to Blaine face-to-face. Kurt didn't know how he felt about Blaine anyway. He didn't want to get his hopes up even if Blaine's song was truthful.

 _As twisted as it seems, I only fear love when it's in my dreams_

 _So let in the morning light and let the darkness fade away_

 _Can you turn my black roses red?_

 _Can you turn my black roses red?_

Kurt took his hand away from Blaine's face and stood up. He was starting to cry again so he moved over to his bed and sat down on its edge. He watched Blaine a little longer before continuing.

 _Drowning in my loneliness_

 _How long must I hold my breath?_

 _So much emptiness inside, I could fill the deepest sea_

 _I reach to the sky as the moon looks on_

 _One last year has come and gone_

 _It's time to let your love rain down on me_

Kurt had closed his eyes without meaning to, let out a choked sob that cut off his singing, and clasped his hands together in a fist. He could barely contain his tears behind his eyes as they began to slowly spill forward. Kurt let out another little sob and clasped one hand over his mouth.

Suddenly, Kurt felt as a hand slipped into his free one and gentle fingers wiped away his tears. His kept his eyes firmly shut hoping that he was dreaming. He tried to imagine his dad wiping away his tears, but he knew it wasn't his dad. His dad was dead and never coming back. The voice that greeted his ears began singing.

 _Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

 _Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

 _Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

 _It all revolves around you_

Kurt slowly let his eyes open and meet Blaine's hazel irises. Blaine was smiling at him and Kurt smiled behind his hand. Blaine reached up to take the hand from Kurt's mouth and held it in his other hand so he could see Kurt's smile.

 _And there's no mountain too high_

 _No river too wide_

 _Sing out this song I'll be there by your side_

 _Storm clouds may gather_

Kurt kept smiling as Blaine rose from his sitting position to sit next to Kurt on the bed and wrap his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt rested his head against Blaine's shoulder as Blaine began to rock him back and forth.

 _And stars may collide_

 _But I love you until the end of time_

 _Come what may, Come what may_

 _I will love you_

 _I will love youuuuu_

It took Kurt a minute to realize that Blaine was shirtless and that he was crying all over Blaine's shoulder. Kurt tried to pull away in embarrassment, but Blaine just held on tighter. Kurt relaxed and gave in.

"What happened, Kurt?" Blaine asked breaking the silence. Kurt didn't say anything for a moment as he let his nightmare wash over him again. He shivered at the memory and Blaine pulled him just a bit closer. "Kurt?"

"It was just a nightmare," Kurt answered. Kurt pulled away again and Blaine let him. Kurt didn't want to talk about it, at least not right now. It was too fresh. It opened too many wounds he had worked to keep closed. Kurt knew that he was shutting himself off from Blaine again and putting up his walls, but he couldn't help it.

"Don't," Blaine said suddenly.

Kurt raised a perfect eyebrow and glared at Blaine, "Excuse me?"

"Don't shut me out, Kurt," Blaine stated again. Blaine reached for Kurt and Kurt, in turn, pulled away. He had walls for a reason and Kurt could put them up whenever he wanted. What made this boy believe he deserved to be let in?

"How dare you," Kurt hissed. Kurt stood up and turned to face Blaine. "What gives you the right to push your way into my life?"

Blaine was silent as he thought about his answer. Kurt's chest was heaving so he turned around and took a couple steps away before Blaine grabbed his hand and turned him around. Blaine's arm wrapped around Kurt's waist and pulled him forward so that Kurt was pressed against his chest.

Kurt tried to get loose. The whole situation reminded him too much of Karofsky and the panic he felt was real. He had another man trying to take advantage of him and he honestly felt like had had enough. Nothing was worse than having your choices taken from you.

Blaine didn't even seem to notice Kurt's terror as Kurt pushed against his chest. He just held on without moving because no matter what Kurt thought Blaine was stronger than him. It didn't matter that Kurt was just a smidgen taller, Blaine had more muscle.

Kurt tried to remind himself that Blaine _wasn't_ Karofsky, but it was hard. Although Blaine had been nothing short of kind and supportive not to mention caring. The fear that Kurt had deep inside kept him struggling until what was left of his strength faded.

Blaine noticed the change and placed a gentle hand on Kurt's face. Kurt flinched and looked into Blaine's eyes hoping that he would see the panic he was causing. Blaine searched his eyes and his hold slackened, but he didn't release Kurt. There was a solid determination in the other boy's eyes that caused Kurt's eyes widened as Blaine closed in and pressed his lips to Kurt's softly.

To say that Kurt wasn't shocked was an understatement. He was dumbfounded. Blaine hardly knew him. Sure, they had found instant commonalities, but nothing that would warrant _this._ Kurt had to admit, however, that there had been some sort of chemistry between the two when Blaine had helped him off the floor, but Kurt wasn't ready to acknowledge any of that just yet.

Just as quickly as the kiss started it ended. Blaine pulled away to catch his breath, but didn't pull away. As Kurt tried to retort, Blaine dove in again and took possession of his lips. Something in Kurt shifted then and he raised his arms to wrap them around Blaine's shoulders. Blaine took that as a good sign and pressed his lips firmer against Kurt's. After a few more seconds, Blaine pulled away and Kurt opened his eyes, not even realizing that he had closed them, and blue met now green eyes.

"I like you, Kurt," Blaine finally answered. Blaine leaned forward again and whispered against Kurt's lips, "I care about you. That's why."

Kurt barely registered the other boy's words as Blaine pulled away. Kurt was standing in a daze as he realized what Blaine had confessed to him. "You barely know me, Blaine. You don't even know anything about me, not really."

"I knew the minute I helped you off the floor at school. My hand must have known something I didn't," Blaine supplied. "Besides, I have plenty of time to get to know you, Kurt."

"That's impossible." Kurt shook his head. He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. There was no way this boy _loved_ him. It was too soon. It was too soon for all of it.

"You knew it too," Blaine pressed. Kurt met Blaine's eyes one more time and tried to recall his feelings from their first meeting. Kurt shook his head in defiance. There was no way Blaine knew how Kurt felt. It wasn't possible. Kurt couldn't even figure out his own feelings. "I noticed how you shivered when I touched you, Kurt."

Blaine ran a finger across Kurt's jawline and down Kurt's neck causing Kurt to shiver in response. When Kurt realized his reaction he knocked Blaine's hand away.

"Stop it," Kurt demanded. Blaine just smiled as he brushed his shoulder against Kurt's causing Kurt to shiver again as Blaine made his way back to the couch.

"You love me, Kurt," Blaine said again. "Or, at the very least are attracted to me." Blaine laid back down on the couch and closed his eyes. "Come what may, I will be your morning light and make the darkness fade away."

Kurt blushed as he watched Blaine for a second more. Blaine had heard him. _Blaine_ had freaking _heard_ him! Kurt let out a heavy sigh as he crawled into bed again and turned his back on Blaine Anderson. Hopefully, tomorrow Kurt could forget this night had happened and it had all been a dream.

Kurt awoke the next morning to an annoying beeping noise. Kurt groaned. He was not ready to get up and face Blaine. Kurt reached over to hit the snooze button on his alarm when he realized it wasn't his alarm that was going off. It was Blaine's cellphone that Blaine seemed to be blatantly _ignoring._

"Damn it, Blaine," Kurt growled as he threw the covers off and walked over to Blaine's cellphone. Kurt looked at the time and realized it was 6:45. They had plenty of time to sleep in and make it school by 8:30. Kurt hit the snooze for a few more minutes when an arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him backwards. Kurt squealed at the sudden movement and at the fact that his back and ass were now firmly planted on _top_ of Blaine.

"Let go."

"No," Blaine answered resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

"Blaine, I don't have time for this," Kurt snarled. Kurt was _not_ a morning person, at least, not without his organic coffee. Blaine's chipper voice in his ear grated on his nerves. "I need to get ready for school."

"Don't you mean 'we,' Kurt?" Blaine asked. Blaine's voice was right next to Kurt's ear and Kurt had to repress a shiver that wracked through his body. Blaine noticed and placed a light kiss on Kurt's exposed collarbone. Kurt had to repress another tremor and that just pissed him off.

"Whatever, you are _not_ my responsibility, Blaine Anderson. Now, let me go!" Kurt demanded in hushed tones.

"As you wish," Blaine answered. Blaine released Kurt just as Kurt realized that Blaine had made a _Princess Bride_ reference at him. This boy was going to be the end of him, Kurt was positive.

Kurt shook his head and went to his closet to put an outfit together. Kurt had split up his clothes between here and Sue's place, but he still had a decent selection to choose from. Kurt pulled out a long-sleeved white and black stripped shirt, a long gray cowl-neck sweater with a diagonal zipper that reached from his right hip to his left arm, black skinny jeans, and black boots that laced all the way to Kurt's calf. Kurt grabbed his clothes and headed into the shower. Hopefully, Blaine would be upstairs eating breakfast or something when he got out.

Kurt turned on the shower and let the water heat up before he adjusted the water to the correct temperature. Then Kurt stripped and stepped into the stream of water. He let out a sigh has his muscles relaxed and the dirt that had accumulated from sleeping on the ground yesterday washed down the drain. Kurt washed his body and hair quickly before stepping out and wrapping the towel around his head. He dressed quickly and parted his hair correctly before stepping out of the bathroom.

Blaine was dressed in gray dress pants, black dress shoes, a white button-down short-sleeve shirt, and plaid checkered sweater vest. His hair was gelled back in its proper place and he was rifling through his bag. The pants hugged Blaine's butt and Kurt had to agree with Mercedes that his ass was nice. But Kurt would never tell Blaine that though and he would definitely not tell Blaine that he looked good.

"Boys, breakfast is ready!" Carole yelled down the stairs. Kurt strode past Blaine and up the stairs waiting for the other boy to follow. He heard a second pair of footsteps on the stairs and kept his eyes forward.

When Kurt walked into the dining room Finn was shoveling pancakes into his mouth. He waved at Kurt and Blaine before continuing to stuff the pancakes past his lips. Blaine laughed behind him and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder if you really are a garbage disposal, Finn," Kurt quipped.

"Oh, shut up, Kurt," Finn snapped after swallowing.

Carole laughed and Blaine smiled as Kurt rolled his eyes again. Kurt sat down in his normal chair and Blaine sat next to him. Carole placed some of his favorite turkey bacon, sourdough toast, and scrambled eggs in front of him. He smiled up at Carole as she placed a mug of warm organic hazelnut coffee in front of him. Blaine reached for some of the pancakes and normal bacon and Finn almost growled at him. Carole slapped her son's shoulder and Finn smiled at her.

"You share Finn Hudson," Carole ordered. Finn's mouth was full again so he just continued to smile at his mother. Carole looked at Blaine and said, "Go ahead, Blaine."

"Thank you for breakfast, Mrs. Hudson," Blaine thanked as he placed pancakes and bacon on his plate without getting his hand taken off.

"It was the least I could do since you stayed with Kurt last night," Carole replied smiling.

Kurt repressed the urge to roll his eyes again. He took a calm sip from his cup as Blaine said, "It was my pleasure, Mrs. Hudson." God, Kurt couldn't believe the look Blaine was giving Carole. It was like he was trying to say "I love him so it's okay."

"I would have been fine," Kurt snapped stabbing some of his scrambled eggs. "You didn't need to stay."

The room got quiet as Carole and Finn watched to see what Blaine's next move would be. Blaine just smiled at Kurt and Kurt avoided his gaze. Kurt looked over at Carole and saw that she had a knowing look directed at Blaine. Sometimes he hated that about Carole. She could see someone's true feelings just by looking at them. She must have realized, before Finn, that Blaine had feelings for Kurt.

"It was my pleasure, Kurt," Blaine responded. Kurt picked up a piece of bacon and brought it to his lips. He glanced at Blaine and realized that he was still watching him. For some reason, he felt that Blaine was more focused on his mouth than on Kurt's gaze.

Kurt had caught Karofsky doing the same a couple times at lunch before and it had unsettled him. But, when Blaine did it…Kurt felt butterflies in his stomach. No matter how much he adamantly denied his attraction to Blaine he had to admit that at least Blaine didn't make him feel sick to his stomach. Sure, the shorter boy came on strong and really grated on his nerves, but at least he seemed to care.

"It was very nice of you, Blaine," Carole said carefully. She must have seen something in Blaine's eyes that Kurt couldn't see. "I just wonder, what did you tell your parents?"

Blaine met her eyes and smiled again before answering, "I told them that my first friend at McKinley went missing and that when I found him I planned on making sure he was okay. I let them know that I would probably be staying the night."

"That's very responsible of you, Blaine," Carole complimented.

"Thank you." Blaine smiled again before returning to his breakfast.

Kurt tried to finish his food, but his mind kept returning to the fact that Blaine's eyes followed his every movement. When Kurt was finished, he got up to place his dirty dishes in the sink. Kurt glanced at the clock. It was 7:45. All three boys needed to move a little faster if they wanted to make it to school on time.

"Hurry up you two or I'm leaving you both to walk to school," Kurt threatened as he headed downstairs.

"You wouldn't do that," Finn countered.

"Try me, Hudson," Kurt retorted. He gave a Finn a dark smirk and Carole laughed behind her hand. "Hurry up!" Kurt yelled behind him as he went back downstairs to brush his teeth and pack his school bag. He heard Blaine talking to Carole before he heard approaching footsteps. Kurt entered his bathroom just as Blaine started down the stairs.

Kurt brushed his teeth quickly and found Blaine watching him through the mirror. Kurt glared at him through the mirror and another smirk spread across Blaine's face.

"Enjoying the show, Anderson?" Kurt inquired angrily. Kurt figured that Blaine would just shrug his shoulders and move back into the bedroom, but Blaine didn't do what Kurt thought.

Blaine moved forward and placed his hands gently on Kurt's hips. Kurt jumped at the contact and hissed when Blaine pulled Kurt closer to his body. Kurt tried not to show any fear or panic on his face. Sure, Karofsky had never gotten so handsy during any of their encounters, but the thought of another man touching him without his permission made him cringe. He didn't really understand how he let Blaine get away with it in all honesty, but he couldn't help it.

Blaine made him feel safe whether he wanted to admit it to himself or not. Blaine had been there to carry him inside and help put him to bed last night. He had been one of the few people brave enough to approach him while he was in an unstable state. Blaine obviously cared, but was that enough. Would that be enough or would he turn out to be just like Karofsky?

Kurt was brought back to the real world when he felt Blaine nuzzle his face into Kurt's neck. Their gazes met in the mirror and Kurt couldn't seem to look away. Blaine's eyes were focused intently on roving over Kurt's form and it took all of Kurt's willpower to keep from blushing.

"Most definitely."

Then just as suddenly as Blaine was behind Kurt, he moved away and left Kurt to contemplate his next move.

Kurt's heart was racing in his chest and one part of him wanted nothing more than to slap Blaine across the face. The other part wanted to turn around pull Blaine into a kiss. It was highly infuriating on Kurt's part and it made him even more confused than he already was. Kurt considered Blaine as well as his motives and wondered which course of action Blaine expected him to take. Would it be too obvious him he slapped him across the face or would it be too weird to kiss him full on the mouth. Kurt didn't know and so he instead squared his shoulders and walked out of the bathroom. Kurt could change the game to if he so well pleased.

"I'm ready, Kurt!" Finn yelled down the stairs.

"On my way up!" Kurt yelled back. Kurt turned to look at Blaine, "If you're done getting grabby Anderson, it's time to go." Kurt picked up his backpack and started up the stairs when Blaine's next words stopped him cold.

"Don't worry, Kurt. I'm done getting grabby…for now."

"Shut up. Let's go," Kurt snapped heading up the stairs. Blaine laughed behind him as he picked up his bag.

Finn was bouncing on the balls of his feet when Kurt and Blaine came up from downstairs. Kurt grabbed his keys from the table next to the door and put his coat on before exiting the house. He left the other two behind and yelled goodbye to Carole over his shoulder. Kurt could already feel a headache coming on. Blaine had seemed like such a sweet boy when they first initially met, but now Kurt was positive that it had all been a ruse to gain his trust.

One thing was for certain though, Blaine Anderson was hell bent on screwing with him.

 _Alright lovelies, that's it for this chapter! I hope you haven't been waiting_ _ **too**_ _terribly long. I've been super busy and finally found time to update this chapter._

 _Please leave a review they make my day!_

 _~BlainexKurtxLovex_


End file.
